Aberrations and Revelations
by Lumy-san
Summary: It's strange how one minute your life can go from complete ruins to something almost magical. But in Scarlette's case, that "magical" isn't what one would expect. In an unusual turn of events, Scar finds herself caught in the world of a supernatural family, desperately searching for a way to save herself and the life of the girl whose body she's inhabited. Possible Edward/OC.
1. The Beginning Incident

_Chapter_** | Aberrations and Revelations | **_One_

* * *

Behind the wheel of my Ford Focus, I drove at an aggressive and overwhelming speed. There was no intended destination in my distraught mind, only a definitive purpose that propelled me to slam my foot down harder, accelerate faster, to get away _now_.

Lights blurred past me in streams of neon. Yellow, blue, red, orange, green, purple: all disturbing my sight as I raced through and out of the city limits. I passed the sign too fast to read it. I didn't need to, having already known what it said. "_Welcome to Chicago_". It was at this point in time that the tears streamed down my freckled cheeks, my face twisting into an expression of intense anguish.

Trees gradually started to crowd the road as the lights disappeared. My car crashed through a pile of dead leaves, a funnel of dull colors swirling around and hitting my window shield. The leaves darkened, becoming damp from the snow that steadily started to increase in amount.

The longer I drove the harder it became to see. The illuminated guide lines began to blur, appearing every which way after blinking my eyes to rid them of the tears. No matter how much my rational thoughts shouted at me to "be sensible and pull the damn car over", I was inconvincible and inconsolable. Nothing could stop me, or the images and words that threatened to break me down.

My eyes drifted to the passenger seat were my purse was hazardously thrown when I had jump into my car. Half the contents were shown about the seat, including my phone that glowed bright from all the messages I've received and haven't answered. But it wasn't the phone I focused on; it was my wallet that lay open on a picture of my grandma.

A younger version of me was watering the plants in her greenhouse while she stood behind me, sneaking a small stem of lilacs into my hair. My face looked mildly startled by the sudden touch, but Grams was smiling, amusement dancing in her bright eyes. Staring at this picture, I wished that life was as simple as it used to be then, but even more than that I wished I could be someone else. Someone strong who knows how to handle the hardships life throws at them instead of running away like a coward. Someone who is responsible and does what is right not because they know they should but because they truly want to do the right thing. Someone, _anyone_, but me.

But at least I finally had a destination. It would be a long flight and I wouldn't have much money left after buying the ticket, but I knew Grams would welcome me with open arms, no questions asked. I would be going somewhere that held only happy memories for me instead of all the painful ones I received while living in Chicago. With that thought I could already feel the ache in my heart lessen and my mind become a little clearer.

And then suddenly I came back to myself entirely, realizing that I had become lost on an unfamiliar dirt road, going 60 mph. My breath hitched and I quickly decelerated, now fully comprehending the danger I stupidly put myself in by driving in such a wretched emotional state. I only just caught the turn sign, completely missing what the advisory speed was, when my car abruptly dipped low into the road, slushy mud from the snow splashing all over my windshield. Not knowing where the turn began I slammed on the brakes without thinking, but it was too late.

Tires grind loudly against the dirt, metal groans as the front end crumples into folds upon impact with the tree, the windshield shatters into tiny, deadly pieces of glass, and pain, unbearable _pain_ explodes throughout my body as it slams forward with such brute force, colliding into the airbag. There isn't even a second to think before the immense agony thrusts my world in the dark.

* * *

I woke up with a start, gasping for air, only to find out that I didn't need it. I was breathing just fine. My eyes blinked rapidly, trying to rid the fogginess from sleep. As soon as my sight had cleared I looked myself over, not finding a scratch on me. My gaze then moved up and around, taking in the rows of people lounging back in the chairs one would find on a plane.

It was just a dream then. I leaned back with a sigh of relief. The pain was gone- no- it was fake, it wasn't real. It didn't happen. Just a dream.

Letting out another sigh, I ran my fingers through my hair, and before I could start questioning myself about when and how I got on the plane, I winced as my palm brushed against my right eyebrow.

"Oh, you're awake now." The voice startled me. I looked to my right were an older woman, maybe in her mid-fifties, looked me over with a concerned expression. "That was some nasty fall you took, dear." She elaborated at seeing the confusion on my face. "You've been knocked out for an hour now. You tripped out of nowhere coming back from the bathroom, head thumping against the corner of your seat quite painfully. Those are some terrible left feet you have there, sweetie," she said, her face full of sympathy. She then began to explain the short lived worry of the passengers at my fall. A few people began crowding around me, until finally a flight attendant showed up and calmed everyone down, declaring it a simple cut and that I would wake up any minute.

I rubbed the small Band-Aid gently. "I suppose that's why I don't remember getting to the airport or on the plane," I mumbled, some of my confusion clearing up. Though, I found it seriously pathetic that I tripped over nothing and got knocked out of it for nearly an hour. That definitely does not sound like something I'd do.

The lady gave me a small smile. "Look on the bright side, dear. We're half way closer to landing in Seattle, and at least you didn't have to be awake during all that turbulence. I never liked flying."

A flight attendant appeared a minute later, offering me bottled water and asking if I was okay. I reassured her I was fine and thanked her for the much needed water. My mouth was really dry after waking up.

The scar on my forehead started to throb. It made me realize that I never got a look at it myself to judge how bad it is. I wasn't worried about my appearance; I was worried about Grams thinking someone physically hurt me. I don't plan on telling her why I left home in such a rush and I know she'll give me space and not ask about it, but if she even believes for a second that someone might have raised their hand at me I'd have to spill the entire story. When Grams wants to know something, she'll figure it out at any cost.

I quietly excused myself from the old lady's conversation to go to the bathroom. She had introduced herself as Deborah Crothers and promptly began talking about her reason for moving back to Washington. I nodded and commented on certain things she said. Only half of what she talked about interested me, but I still politely listened instead of tuned her out. I was grateful for how nice she treated me after bumping my head. I'm not quite sure what I would have done if I had woken up next to someone that yelled and treated me rudely. The last few days have been so rough that I doubt I could have dealt with it.

"Oh! Well, if you got to go don't let me keep you here. I know I let my mouth get away from me sometimes," Deborah said, smiling as she ushered me out of my seat.

I gave her a weak smile in return. As soon as I stood I realized I really did need to go and walked a little faster to the bathroom, but after almost tripping again I slowed down. Don't want another mishap and then forget the three hour bus ride all the way to Grams house. Now that I think about it though...

If there is one thing I really hate about flying, it's how small the bathrooms are. I bumped my elbow against the wall twice trying to pull my pants up and jabbed my hip into the corner of the sink when washing my hands. Either hitting my head put me off balance or I've suddenly been cursed with a clumsy body.

Shaking the thought out my head, I looked into the mirror to access the damage to my forehead- only to have a startled squeal make its way through my throat. I jumped back from the mirror, my back slamming into the wall roughly.

A girl my age stared at me. Her skin was pale and she had a long dark brown hair that framed her heart-shaped face. Brown eyes flickered every which way, alarmed and frightened as she looked me over.

It took half a minute to realize that I was the only one in the room. Five seconds to realize this girl was me.

I let out a scream.

Not a moment later there was a loud knock against the door. A voice spoke on the other side, saying things I couldn't hear or understand. The only thing running through my head is _this is not my body._

Why do I look like this?

What happened to me?

_This is not my body!_

I was in hysterics, my breathing so erratic that I was sure my heart might stop. This isn't possible. This can't be happening. What do I do, _what do I do_?

The voice was there again, sounding worried this time. A split-second thought crossed my mind, one that told me the voice was coming from one of the flight attendants that worked on the plane.

Plane.

With that single thought, I forced myself to calm down. The rational part of me came back, telling me that I was on a plane and that screaming was one of the last possible things you should do while on one. It would start a panic much worse than what I'm going through.

There was another bang on the door. "Miss, are you alright?"

I took a deep breath and then another one before answering in a shaky voice. "I'm f-fine." And knowing they wouldn't believe it unless I came out, I opened the door slowly. "I'm fine," I repeated, my voice a little more steady this time.

The flight attendant, who I realized was the one that gave me the bottled water, looked me over with a skeptical eye. "Could you please tell me why you screamed, Miss?"

I racked my brain for some type of logical explanation to use for this situation. Finally, I came up with the best excuse I could think of. "I am really sorry for the disturbance," I told her quietly feeling my cheeks heat up. It would be in my best interest to come off as innocently as possible. "I guess I'm not feeling better like I thought. I got dizzy for a second and fell over and my elbow hit the sink." Looking at my elbow now, I almost sighed in relief. A bruise was starting to form there, making my story sound more legit. I glanced at her with a shy and embarrassed expression on my face. "I have a really low tolerance for pain," I lied, and then looked down at my feet.

The woman sighed softly. "That explains why you passed out earlier, huh? Even I couldn't believe you got knocked out from such a simple hit to the head."

Mildly insulted, I took a deep breath to prevent myself form saying anything and ignored her comment. But then I remembered that I wasn't the one that stupidly tripped. It was the girl whose body I took over.

Not my body.

Panic started to overcome me again and I quickly forced it to the back of my mind. Just don't think about it, wait until you're off the plane. I was lucky only one flight attendant showed up. I must not have screamed as loud as my ears seemed to have heard it.

I guess I had let my emotions show across my face for a second, because she was now looking at me with sympathy.

"Come on. Why don't I give you some aspirin and you can lie down and relax for the rest of the flight?"

I nodded; knowing that if I refused more people would get involved, not to mention sleep would help me forget for a short while. And who knows, maybe I'll wake up and it will all be a dream?

* * *

It wasn't a dream. In all honesty I didn't think it would be. I've always had a clear sense of reality. This was obviously reality, despite how impossible it all seemed.

A part of me still couldn't accept it, even after pinching myself a thousand times. I can't even begin to understand how this happened, how it's possible. I mean, this practically defies all laws of science. And I wasn't even going to get started on the possibility of magic. I haven't believed in that crap since I was ten.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat. I had woken up a few minutes ago to find I still wasn't back in my own body. This time it didn't take till looking into the mirror to realize. One glance at my hands and I knew they weren't mine. I don't know how I didn't see it before.

My mother used to describe my hands as 'feminine' because I had long fingers and thin long nails, instead of flat nails bitten down to tiny stubs like this girls were. I couldn't be caught dead with nails like these, not without an exhausting lecture from my mom. But I didn't want to think of her, not even while in another body were all my other troubles no longer seemed to matter anymore.

On her pointer finger was a ring too. I hated wearing them and not just because one got stuck on my finger for a week when I was a kid and my siblings told me I would have to cut my finger off to get rid of it. I find them uncomfortable and restricting and even though while in this body I didn't have the same feeling physically, I still did mentally. The ring was abruptly taken off and stuffed in my pocket.

Deborah had given me a questioning look at the action, but didn't comment on it. Instead she started up an entirely different conversation. I didn't listen at all this time, too worried about what would happen when this plane landed. I would have nowhere to go. Since this girl was originally landing in Seattle before I took over her body, and since Seattle was luckily or coincidentally the airport I would have to land at when going to see my Grams, I thought of heading to Forks to convince her that it was me. She would believe be- I mean, she had to, right? A small part of me was afraid that she would think I was crazy. And if she did believe me, what would I do then? I couldn't stay with the chance that people might think this girl went missing and they'd started searching for her.

Did this girl even have a family? Was she on this plane to go to see them? I didn't want to think about it, my situation only seemed more real when I did. But if she did have family then I would have somewhere to go until I figured out how to switch back. I wouldn't be off alone living on the streets for who knows how long.

I also had no idea how old this girl was. She looked my age; I would be eighteen soon. Despite how eerily mature she looked for a teenager she could possibly be under age, which would make it difficult if I had to go off on my own in the worst case scenario. I know I could do it, live on my own that is. Spending half my life growing up in Chicago taught me that you could get away with being on your own. Not to say it wouldn't be hard, but...

Taking a deep breath for the hundredth time in the last hour, I forced myself to calm down and just let things happen. I needed to deal with this one step at a time, all this worry and planning are useless at the moment when I still have no idea what's going on. Maybe something will happen when the plane lands and I can start a plan based off that. This girl obviously had a destination in mind and I'm sure someone has to be waiting for her.

With nothing else to think about, however, my mind started drifting to the 'how' of my situation again. I stopped it before I could start coming up with anything. There is too much on my plate to begin with, I just needed to wait until I was somewhere I could settle down and be by myself to think. I was afraid that if I dwelled on it now with all these people around I might have another break down even worse than earlier. I might stupidly let it slip that I've taken over another girl's body and everyone will label me off as insane and send me to a psych ward. Lying may come easy to me, but so does slip of the tongue.

All too soon, the plane finally reached its descend onto the landing strip. Deborah gripped the armrest tightly and I tried to comfort her best I could, finding it ridiculous how I was comforting someone else when I was the one with all this mind-shattering conflict jumbling around in my head. But no one could know that...

A flight attendant declared it time to depart from the plane and everyone stood up and made their way to the door. Deborah stood a few seconds after, noticing that I wasn't going to leave first. She reached up into the compartment above our heads and grabbed a bag that she slung over her shoulder and then reached up to pull another one out. She held the carry-on out in front of me and after a split-second it occurred to me that it must be the girl's. I took it with a murmured 'thanks', realizing that it would have been left there if she hadn't handed it to me. If I had known it was there earlier I could have looked for some type of identification. I resisted the urge to slap myself in the face.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, dear," said Deborah, another smile on her gradually wrinkling face. "I hope you feel better. Be more careful in the future."

I waved. "It was nice meeting you too. Goodbye."

Once she walked away I unzipped the bag and searched for a wallet or a phone. To my immense dread, the girl did not have a phone. What type of teenage girl didn't have a cell phone? That could have come in handy. Luckily, she did have a wallet, a modest one that folded up instead of clasped together like mine. I couldn't resist looking at her money first. She had quite a large amount and it made me wonder if she had a job at all. Shaking my head at how stupid I was being, I quickly went on searching through her cards and pulled out a driver's license.

Isabella Marie Swan.

I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. This was the girl's name. She was born on September 13, 1987. She is 5'4'' and weighs 110lb. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She lives in Phoenix, Arizona... but she does not live in her own body. And it occurred to me for the first time after I finally stopped worrying about myself for a moment. Cold dread rushed through me.

Where is Isabella Marie Swan?

* * *

"Ma'am, it's time to get off the plane."

I looked up into the face of a male flight attendant, taking in his words. "Yeah, of course." Slowly, I zipped the bag back up and carried it with me down the emptying aisle.

My mood had plummeted after the revelation I had mere seconds ago. I refused to believe that Isabella's mind and my body were gone. There had to be a way to fix this all. There had to be...

I watched my steps down the stairs, not quite trusting this knew body's movements or ability to withstand simple pains, pains that I could easily brush off as nothing in my own body. As soon as I reached the ground, my eyes swept the area, wondering what to do next. I suppose I could just stand here until someone recognized me.

"Bella!"

On second thought, maybe I should just start walking instead. I was getting uncomfortable standing around waiting and to be honest, I really needed to sit down. I still couldn't shake the feeling of mild nausea and unease.

"It's good to see you, Bells," an older man said out of nowhere. I hadn't seen him walk up to me. He gave me an awkward one-armed hug as I stood there frozen. I snapped out of it, realizing this man recognized me. But he called me Bella right? Isabella... guess it was a nickname then.

He stepped back, smiling at me. I noticed that he wore a police uniform. On the left breast in capital letters was C. Swan. I could only guess he's Bella's father, his similar appearance to her backing up my assumption. My eyes then drifted over to the badge on his right. So he was Chief of police in Forks. Forks? Really? What are the chances I would have some type of connection to this girl? Even if it was only our destination.

His eyes briefly took in the bandage on my head but thankfully he didn't saying anything. Again, the feeling that this Bella gets hurt on a daily basis came back to me. "You haven't changed much. How's Renee?" he asked.

My eyes widened slightly. Renee, who was Renee? Afraid that I had stalled too long, I gave him a random answer. "She's good." I realized here and now I'm probably going to be put in a lot of these situations. There are too many things I don't know about this girl's life, things I probably will never know. I guess it's too late to back out of this idea now however.

"That's good," was all he said. Though it was hard to tell, I could see he wanted to ask more, but resisted. It made me wonder who she was. "Well, it's a long ride back to Forks. Ready to get going?"

We went to get the rest of Bella's luggage, luggage I didn't even know she had. There were only a few bags, but enough that made me wonder if Bella had been away for a while or if she was moving. Moving to live with her Dad it seems. Maybe Renee is her mother and her parents are divorced? Either way, I considered myself lucky that each bag had her name on them in big letter because I wouldn't have been able to recognize them.

We made our way to the parking lot. Bella's dad- I wish I knew his first name- put the bags in the trunk before sitting in the driver's seat. I let out a short laugh as I sat up front, amused by the fact that this would be my first time in a police car without sitting in the back seat. He looked at me questioningly, but only smiled in return. He seemed very happy to see me- I mean Bella. Has he not seen her awhile?

I wanted to say something, anything. Here I was with this girl's father, who is so happy to see his daughter for I don't know how long, and she isn't even here. It's not right.

"So, um, how have you been?" I decided to ask, feeling like it was a fairly easy question to put out there.

"I've been doing good," he answered briefly. We pulled out on the highway when he glanced at me, obviously wanting to say something more, but hesitated and looked away. I didn't ask him about it and instead looked out the window. After a few more seconds he spoke up again, looking uncomfortable as he watched the road. "Look, Bella, I'm real happy you decided to move in with me. I know Forks isn't exactly your favorite place in the world, but I'm sure you'll like it. I've already enrolled you for school tomorrow. I even got you a car so you'd be able to drive to school by yourself."

"You got me a car?" Wow, I wonder if Bella knows how lucky she is to have Chief Swan as a dad. My father would never do anything like this, my mother wouldn't let him. I had to buy my own car _and_ pay for my own insurance in order to teach myself 'responsibility'. Michelle and Nate never had to do that… I shook my head, knowing that none of that matters at this point in time, and locked the bitterness away.

He nodded, suddenly looking unsure. "It's a truck actually. A Chevy."

His attitude was confusing. What was wrong with a truck? Did Bella not like them or what?

"What's the matter, then? Is it old or something?" I asked, not finding the problem.

Chief Swan face looked mildly sheepish. "It's got to be late fifties at the most, I think." He continued, trying to reassure me. "Don't worry though, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine and it runs great. He's in a wheelchair now, so he offered to sell it to me cheap."

He looked at me, hoping I was okay with it. I had no problem with it; this would definitely be convenient for me in the off chance that I had to go somewhere alone to find a way to get my body back. Besides, this wasn't even _my_ gift. I couldn't complain if I wanted to.

"Thanks. This means a lot," I said, hoping Bella would feel the same way. He looked relieved.

The ride to Forks was really long. Fortunately, it wasn't awkward, though it did go by in somewhat of a daze. It didn't take a genius to tell that Chief Swan wasn't a talkative person nor was he emotionally expressive. But he didn't push me into long-winded conversations and for that I was grateful. I just wanted to think.

But for all my thinking, I couldn't come up with one answer to my problem. That only seemed to depress me and acting depressed in front of a father who was so thrilled to have his daughter around wouldn't exactly go well. So as soon as we pulled onto a rural road, I let my eyes drink in the sight and forget about my worries at the moment.

Washington was absolutely beautiful. I can't possibly count the times I begged my parents to let me go stay with Grams when I was a kid. The peaceful atmosphere was welcoming and always lifted my spirits. The trees stood tall and majestic as they towered over us with their lush green leaves. Moss, ferns, and other cryptogams covered every surface along with a wide variety of other plants that, despite how much Grams taught me due to her love of botany, I wouldn't be able to name half of.

My eyes started to droop shut at the passing scenery and it wasn't until Chief Swan gently shook my shoulder that I realized I had dozed off at some point.

"Bells, we're here."

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, watching as we pulled into the driveway of a small white two-story house. Parked on the side of the street was the vehicle. The truck was a _beast_. I was torn between hating it due to is old rusty red and bulbous exterior and loving it because it reminded me of the old shiny 1954 Ford F100 that was my grandpa Wesley's pride and joy. But then I forced myself to remember that my opinion didn't matter, that Bella was going to like it anyway because I didn't have the heart to tell her father otherwise.

"That's the truck? It's great, I love it! Thank you!" I exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

Chief Swan rubbed the back of his neck embarrassingly as we got out of the police cruiser. "You're welcome."

I let Chief Swan walk a head of me with a few of my bags, knowing when I got in the house I would have no idea where anything was. I followed him upstairs where he stepped into the room facing the front yard, setting the bags on the bed. I took a second to glance around the room, noticing how modest it was with its light blue walls, yellow curtains, and rocking chair in the corner. I instantly cringed when I saw the old computer on the desk, guessing that it was probably dial up too.

My creative side automatically started coming up with ways to improve the room, but I shook it out of my mind, once again forcing myself to remember that I had no right to change what wasn't really mine, no matter how long I'll be stuck like this.

Chief Swan went down stairs so I could unpack, asking if I wanted pizza for dinner. I nodded and he went on his way silently. Slowly, I shut the door and went to sit on the bed, falling onto my back with a huff.

I was finally alone now, after hours of waiting around, trying to hold down the panic that threatened to put me in tears. There is only so long a person can keep calm in a situation like this and I knew that I was at the end of mine.

After a few seconds of looking up at the slanted ceiling I burst into tears. My sobs shook my entire body as I gripped a pillow tightly against my chest, looking for comfort I will never get from another human being. Because I knew no one could ever know about me and I would never tell anyone. No one would believe me. I'd probably be sent to a psych ward if I ever told anyone. I was on my own and I think that's what terrified me the most. Not just that I was in someone else's body wondering what happened to my own or to Bella for that matter.

I spent two hours crying my eyes out, the bags untouched the entire time.

Reluctantly, I sat up and started sifting through them, realizing that I needed to settle down before Chief Swan called me down for dinner. Crying about my problem wasn't going to change anything and I was happy it occurred to me now instead of later.

Folding all the clothes and putting them in the pine dresser, I decided I would just get through today without thinking about it. Tomorrow after school I could start figuring out what to do. Today I was just too exhausted, mentally and physically.

A loud growl rumbled in my stomach. I hadn't realized I was hungry, but now that I thought about it some food in my stomach and a long rest was exactly what I wanted- _needed_. Quickly, I put the rest of Bella's things away, even courageously leaving the room to open the two different doors in search of the bathroom- which ended up being the one directly in front of the stairs- so I could put her products in the correct spot.

Tip-toeing my way down stairs, I watched as Chief Swan shut the front door, turning around with a box a pizza in his hands. He looked up and saw me. "Just in time. I was going to call you down. Ready to eat?"

I nodded and helped clear the table off from all the stacks of paper. Picking up some of his mail, I took a second to find out what his first name is, no longer wanting to call him Chief Swan in my head all the time. Charlie was it? I wondered just now if I happened to remember his name from all the visits to Grams house, but I drew a blank. Shrugging, I put the mail on the countertop and grabbed the plate Charlie offered me.

We ate in relative silence, once and a while asking each other questions. A lot of them I couldn't really answer, so I'd give him whatever believable lie I could come up with. I had to constantly swallow the guilt that would rise up in me every time I did, trying to put it in my head that it wasn't my fault I had to lie. Still, I felt bad about the lies, whether he knew they were or not.

Twenty minutes later I excused myself, telling Charlie I was tired and wanted to go to bed early.

"Goodnight, Bells."

"'Night, Dad," I said, brushing way the strange feeling when calling him that.

* * *

I woke up in a start later that night, around two o'clock, holding back a scream. Sweat covered every inch of my body, making my pajamas stick to me uncomfortably. I kicked off my covers and sat up, taking deep breaths to calm my irregular breathing and thumping heart.

A vision flashed through my head. A road. Snow. Window wipers ferociously moving back and forth.

My head hurt, but I forced the images from my dream to the front of my mind, needing to know what it was all about.

There was a loud squealing sound, grinding of metal... and pain.

My eyes widened in shock. That dream I had before waking up on the plane, it wasn't just a dream, was it? It was real. It really happened.

I was in accident.

And for all I knew... Scarlette Rivers could be dead.

* * *

**And that concludes the first chapter! I really hope you all like it, I've actually spent a lot of time thinking up ideas for this story. Just to clear one thing up in case someone didn't catch on to it, this isn't a self-insert. The book of Twilight doesn't exist in my story.**

**Originally, I wasn't going to post it, but after watching Breaking Dawn Part 2 in the theater, I felt inspired to continue. I don't know about you guys, but that movie really went above my expectations. The movies just never hit it off for me, but this last one was actually really good. What did you guys think of it?**

**Even more importantly though, I would really like everyone's opinion on my story. Like every other author, I don't really want to keep writing it if no one really cares to read it. I think we can all agree that it's a lot easier and faster to review with the new changes to the site, so it only takes a second to type what you think. Though I would really appreciate it if people could post longer reviews about what I could do to make it even better, etc.**

**Oh, and this will be the first and only time I will say this; I do not own The Twilight Saga, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I never understood why people continuously mention it in every chapter. It's not like someones suddenly going to think you came up with it if you don't mention the disclaimer all the time. So yeah, I think saying it once is enough, as long as you give credit were it's due.**

**Well, that's it I suppose. I have the next chapter written, I just need to spend a little more time revising it. I really hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Anger

_Chapter _**| Aberrations and Revelations | **_Two_

* * *

There was no sun shining on my face when I woke up that morning. I blinked my hazy eyes open, lying silently in bed till the fogginess cleared up. My surroundings slowly came into awareness and as soon as they did, I wished I could fall right back asleep. My eyes squeezed shut immediately, but the images from yesterday only seemed to get more horrifying behind my closed lids.

Why couldn't it be a dream? _Why_? My- _her_ hands, clenched around the old quilt that kept me warm. I turned my head into the pillow and let out a sob that shook my entire body. I don't know how long I lay in bed crying, I just know that it did not take nearly as long as it did yesterday to finally calm down and wipe the tears in order to clear my blurry vision and think.

I could not accept the fact I might be dead. I did not die in that crash and my mind- dare I say _soul_- was not put in this body because of it, because if it was, then Bella herself must be dead for this to have happened. But how else could I be in this body? Was this some failed attempt of reincarnation? Did something go wrong and all of my past memories stayed with me, or was it this way because it was some type of punishment?

No. _No_. I would not believe any of that. I wouldn't. There had to be another explanation. One where all of this could be fixed, and both Bella and I could go on living our lives. I couldn't lose hope, I knew I couldn't. Because if I did give up, I knew it wasn't only my life at stake. It was Bella's too, and I couldn't do that to her or her family, despite only having met her father. Neither of them deserved this.

I jumped up in a start as a loud knock resounded against the door.

"Bella, you up? Don't want to miss your first day of school, do you?" came Charlie's voice from the other side.

My head turned to the digital clock on the nightstand, taking in the glowing red numbers. I forgot to set my alarm clock last night. Heck, I forgot I even had to go to school.

School. Ugh.

Before Charlie could say another word, I got up and rushed to the door.

"Sorry, must have slept through the alarm," I told him sheepishly. Charlie was silent for a moment, staring at me with an inextinguishable expression on his face, before he let out a cough.

"Well, don't worry about it, you still have a few minutes to get ready. I just wanted to make sure you were up before I headed to the station."

"Uh, thanks," I said.

He hesitated at the door for a second. "I guess I'll you see after work then."

We exchanged awkward goodbyes, and as soon as he went downstairs I raced over to the dresser, intent on finding at least one good outfit out of Bella's wardrobe I could deem worthy.

I pulled out a pair of faded jeans, the only ones with holes in them, due to long wear rather than style. Matching it with a plain gray t-shirt, I pulled on a pair of socks and rushed to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth.

Seeing Bella's face for the second time wasn't nearly as startling, but it still made me take in a sharp breath. It didn't help that her eyes were red and puffy and her dark hair was snarled into wild knots. It seemed even worse when I peeled the Band-Aid off and got a look at the scar surrounded by a purplish bruise. I suppose Charlie's look made sense now; it was obvious that I had spent the whole night crying my eyes out. I'm glad he didn't say anything, but I felt guilty letting him see his daughter like this. I can only wonder what he must think I was crying about.

"Great job, Scarlette," I said to myself with dull sarcasm, covering the scar with my hair.

Charlie was gone by the time I made it downstairs. I walked into the kitchen, hoping to find something to eat on the go, but no breakfast bars could be found. In my own body, I could easy skip breakfast and not get hungry until at least an hour before lunch; however, I wasn't used to the phases or whatnot of Bella's body.

I had realized that shortly after finishing dinner yesterday. I had only eaten a complete slice of pizza and half of the second when I found myself full, whereas is in my own body I could easily eat three or four pieces.

It wasn't only the eating habits that seemed unusual to me, but her movements as well. Half the time I felt off balance in my footing and found myself easily tripping over nothing. I wasn't sure if that was due to being in an unfamiliar body or if Bella really was that much of a klutz. Either way, I knew I would get annoyed if it kept up.

Sighing, I decided I would skip breakfast anyway. Grabbing the keys out of the dish on the oak table, I pulled on the jacket I wore the day before and stepped out in the fog of early morning. I tossed my backpack in the passenger seat, counting myself lucky that Bella had already packed a bag full of needed school supplies, and turned the key in the ignition, the Beast loudly roaring to life.

I found it extremely ironic how, after destroying my Ford Focus, I was being given another car not even two days later. Granted, it was Bella's and not mine, but still.

Luckily, I knew where the high school was located. Before freshman year, Grams fought to have me stay with her for all of high school, even taking me to the school to see if I would like it enough there. Sadly, my parents wouldn't give in and since then held somewhat of a grudge on my grandma for even suggesting the idea. I haven't seen much of her during the past few years because of the incident, only ever having the chance to talk to her over the phone.

I pulled off the highway, watching as the school came into view before parking near the main office. Pulling my hood up, I walked into the warm building, noticing a woman sitting at one of the front desks. Taking a deep breath, I made my way over to her.

The woman, whose name plate said Mrs. Cope, looked up and smiled at me.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"I'm Sc-, uh, Isabella Swan," I told her, scolding myself for almost letting my real name slip out.

Mrs. Cope's eyes lit up in recognition, and in that short second I groaned, remembering this is a small town where everyone knew everybody and news spread rapidly. Of course everyone was going to know about Chief Swan's daughter coming back to Forks.

"I have your schedule right here," she said, pulling out a stack of papers. She gave me a map as well, briefly pointing out my classes and how to get to them the fastest. Then she gave me another slip of paper, asking me to get each teacher to sign it and return it to her at the end of the day.

I nodded, staring at the schedule in disappointment.

"Is everything alright?" Mrs. Cope asked, obviously catching my look.

Before I could stop myself, I told her. "Well, I don't really need to take a Spanish class. I was kind of hoping to have at least one art class, too." I winced, recalling once again I didn't have the right to change Bella's schedule, or much else in her life for that matter. But a part of me was afraid that I might be stuck like this for a while and having an art class might possible make it easier to bear.

"Well," she sighed, "I'm not sure if there's much I can do about that at the moment." My face dropped at her words and she continued quickly. "But when you come back later I'll have one of the counselors talk to you, see if they can do anything."

I nodded, glad that she was willing to help. My school back home never let me change my classes when they were already set, probably because the place was packed with students, unlike this small school. "Thank you."

Mrs. Cope smiled. "You're welcome. Now, you might want to get to class, the bell will be ringing soon."

I looked at the clock on the wall, seeing she was right and wishing I had gotten to school earlier. I ran back to the truck and drove it over to the student parking section. Before getting out, I took another look at the schedule. I was happy that English was my first class and not math. I doubt I would be able to function the rest of the day if it was. Bella was signed up for Trigonometry third hour and I knew I was going to have a hard time with it. I _should_ be done with math by now.

When I noticed Bella was a junior, I practically died. I was a senior and only had a few months left until graduation. I had all easy classes, all the ones I wanted, and the rest of the year was supposed to go by in a flash. But now I have to re-due junior English, Government, AP Biology, and Spanish. I sighed, realizing that I was lucky I knew this stuff already; otherwise Bella would be getting really bad grades this semester. I don't know how long I'll be stuck like this though, and the least I could do for Bella after letting this happen is to make sure she keeps her grades up for when I fix things.

I cringed, holding back an image from the accident. Defiantly, I told myself she was not dead and I did not lose my body. I would fix this... I would...

* * *

Bursting in through the door a second after the bell rang, I hunched over slightly to regain my breath. Looking up, I noticed half the class was staring at me from their seats. The teacher, thankfully, didn't yell at me for coming in late. Mr. Mason glanced at the slip I silently handed him, seeming surprised when reading over the name, and told me to take the seat in the back. I could feel just about everyone's eyes on me as I sat down in my seat, using everything I had not to crouch down and hide.

Note to self- don't be late to class.

"Late, huh? Don't worry, Mr. Mason usually let's it slide for new students," a guy said, leaning towards me to speak from across the aisle. "You're Isabella Swan, right?"

"Bella," I told him automatically, knowing if I was going to be called anything but my own name, Isabella just wasn't going to work for me.

He smiled, shaking his black hair out his eyes. "I'm Eric."

Thankfully, Mr. Mason started talking before he could say anything else. I only half listened once I learned we were reading _Wuthering Heights. _My sophomore teacher had the class read it the second semester that year. I dreaded reading it again. I wasn't a fan of many classical novels. Now movies, that was another story entirely.

Eric caught up with me outside of the class when it ended, asking where I was headed to next. I told him I had Government, immediately expecting him to offer to help me find the building. He had this 'always willing to help' air about him.

My guess proved to be correct. "I have class in building four next. I could walk you in that direction if you want?"

I smiled at him gratefully, glad to know I wouldn't run the risk of getting lost again and end up late for my next class.

"Okay, sure. Thanks."

All conversations Eric started were shot down as politely as possible. He asked too much about life back in Phoenix, a life I know nothing about. I didn't bother coming up with any back stories, afraid I wouldn't remember them.

Finally, we stood outside of building six. I thanked Eric for the help and told him I'd see him later.

"Yeah, see ya later. Maybe we'll have another class together."

I waved, ready to go inside and get the day over with. Maybe I'll finally find some entertainment in P.E. if I can survive the rest of my classes.

* * *

Government ended quickly enough. I was happy to find I knew the entire lesson already and the class called for the same textbook I used last year. I wasn't stuck with any homework.

Trigonometry, however, was another story. I found myself hating the class almost immediately, and not just because I sucked at math. It didn't help that Mr. Varner acted rudely to me right up front. He caught me staring out the window a while into the lesson, asking me to go up and answer a question on the board. I had refused to go up though, telling him I didn't know the answer. He promptly started up a short tirade about how I needed to pay attention. I had tried to ignore the stares of the other students and the blush that crept up on my cheeks, instead focusing on glaring daggers at Mr. Varner.

Sorry Bella, but I don't think I'll be getting you a grade better than a C in this class.

Spanish, fortunately, turned out great. Mrs. Goff welcomed me in the language and I promptly replied to her and then introduced myself to the class in Spanish as well. She seemed impressed, despite the fact I spoke much slower than her and was sure I pronounced at least one word wrong. After class she asked me how much I knew and where I learned it. I had actually taken two and half years of Spanish back home, just to spite my mother, who wanted me to take French instead. I liked it well enough that after taking a semester introductory class, I took it two more times.

Of course, I couldn't tell Mrs. Goff any of that. So, I came up with a quick lie about how I had a friend who moved from Mexico in elementary school, and she's been teaching me how to speak Spanish since then. It was fairly plausible I would know a little of the language anyway considering Bella came from Arizona, where there was a large percentage of Spanish heritage. She bought it thankfully, but I didn't expect her not to. What reason could I possibly have to lie?

I then went on and told her how I wanted to switch this class for an art class if I could, hoping I could get her to help it happen. Mrs. Goff seemed okay with the idea and sent me off to lunch.

My stomach was growling by the time I got to the cafeteria. I grabbed everything that looked good to me, which was a lot. Reaching for a green apple, I suddenly realized this body might not eat it all like mine easily could, but shrugged and put the apple on my plate anyway. Who's to say I couldn't try?

Now for the hard part. Finding a table.

I've been to a total of three schools in my entire life, and lunch was always the hardest period. If you weren't lucky and didn't find any new friend before lunch you would be stuck sitting alone and feeling stupid until the bell rang and you could finally throw away your tray. A few people talked to me in each of my classes, but I didn't really like anyone enough to spend a lot of time with them. The only one that really stood out was a curly-haired brunette named Jessica who sat next to me in Trig and Spanish. She blabbed on about of a lot of things I didn't care to hear, only catching my interest once during Trig when we both agreed we didn't like Mr. Varner. I could tell, though, she liked the attention she was given for being brave enough to talk to the new girl.

"Bella, over here!" Speak of the devil...

I saw Jessica standing up at a table full of students, waving me over to sit by her.

I sighed. Might as well, lest I get stuck being by myself.

I sat down in the empty seat to her left as she introduced me to everyone at the table. I only caught a few names, but the girl named Lauren was the only one that stuck because she was giving me looks that appeared anything but kind, even having the nerve to flash a fake smile in my direction. I already disliked her.

Jessica then brought up what happened in Trig, obviously wanting to share a juicy story to her friends, or as juicy as it could get in Forks. Inwardly groaning, I ignored her after realizing that to any outsider it looked as though she took my side in what happened, agreeing that she hated Mr. Varner too, but I could tell that Jessica was smug about the fact that I was humiliated by what happened and couldn't answer the problem.

One of the girls Jessica introduced me to, the one wearing glasses with brown hair and light streaks, gave me a sympathetic smile, having noticed what Jessica was doing as well. I returned it, glad not everyone was fooled by Jessica, despite the fact that she didn't speak up for me. I didn't hold it against her; I didn't even want to bother doing it myself.

I found my gaze wandering over the cafeteria as I bit into my apple, taking in all the students that gawked at me from their own tables, whispering about the new student and the things she did today. My eyes meet Eric's a few tables away, who eagerly waved at me from his seat, as if he'd been waiting for me to notice him the entire time. I uncomfortably waved back before quickly looking elsewhere.

It was across the cafeteria that I saw them, a group of students not gawking at me like everyone else seemed to be doing. My interest peaked, hoping maybe there were some actual decent people here who didn't care about a new student and stuck to their own business. I'd much prefer to hang out at a table like that.

But as I stared at them for a moment, I realized it would be unlikely for it to happen. They appeared to be a close knit bunch. All five of them sat there picking at their trays, but none of the food was eaten. No one seemed to talk either or give any interest to anything going on around them.

I sighed, about to look away and declare it a lost cause when one of them looked up and spoke to the person to their left. It was then I noticed their physical appearance, their otherworldly looks. They all looked the same, yet different. With eyes as dark as night and skin similar to the Venus de Milo or the Statue of David, it would seem to anyone they might all be related, but by closer inspection I could see their differences.

Despite their perfectly symmetrical features, their bone structure didn't resemble each other's. None of them had the same physique either, each ranging from athletically muscular to delicately petite. The weightlifter had dark curly hair, but not as dark as the small girl who had her short hair styled to spike out at the ends. Two of them were blondes, the second biggest male and the tall female who out of everyone looked the most beautiful. I suppose those two could have passed somewhat as siblings. Then there was the guy who looked the youngest out of the three males. His hair was messed up in an every-which-way fashion and had a reddish-brown tint I could only describe as bronze.

The petite girl stood up and threw her tray of uneaten food away, before walking- more like gliding- gracefully out the glass doors of the cafeteria.

Needless to say, the group would be an artist's dream to paint or sculpt. The perfect muses. And, embarrassed, I found I couldn't easily look way.

One of them suddenly looked up at our table, the one with the bronze hair, his eyes landing on Jessica.

"Did you hear me, Bella?" Jessica said, putting her face in front of my view.

I blinked, looking away. "Huh?"

"I said, it looks like you've noticed the Cullen's."

"The Cullen's?" I repeated, realizing she was done telling the Trig story and was now talking about the group. So they were all family then. I contemplated whether or not I should bother asking about them or leave them a mystery, but Jessica already beat me to it, eager to spread the local gossip to the new girl as she pointed each of them out.

"There's Emmett and Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen- the one who just left. Jasper and Rosalie Hale are twins. Their Dr. Cullen and his wife's kids. Adopted, of course. Except for Jasper and Rosalie. I think their related to Mrs. Cullen or something. An aunt maybe."

"Hmm," I sounded, only a little more interested by what she told me, but not caring enough to ask anything about them.

I looked back at the table, easily comparing names to faces. I felt oddly sympathetic. Having only had friends who lost one of their parents or were orphaned, I had a slight idea about what it was like. Not to mention my life back home might as well have been as rough as losing one's parents.

"Yup. They're all together, too. As in together _together_. Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper that is. Isn't it weird? I mean, they _live_ together."

"Jessica," the brunette with glasses spoke up, her voice too soft to really sound like she was scolding her. "They're not actually related."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Still, I'm not sure how their parents could let that happen." She sounded shocked and disgusted by the very idea, and I guessed this was high on her list of things to gossip about. Frankly, I didn't care.

"As if you would refuse if one of them asked you out," I told her offhandedly.

Glasses girl nodded dreamily, blushing a little as she spoke again, "They are gorgeous."

"It doesn't matter though, does it? All of them are taken. And Edward doesn't date. Ever. Apparently none of the girls are good enough for him." She turned her nose upward slightly, sneaking a glance at said man.

I couldn't resist, she really set herself up for this. Smirking mischievously, I asked the girl, "Found that out first hand, didja?"

A booming laugh resounded throughout the cafeteria, but I didn't look away to pinpoint the source, wanting to see the expression on her face. Jessica looked perplex, trying to stutter out a reply, which I took as confirmation, but laughed along with the table in order to not seem embarrassed.

She flashed me a quick glare. I ignored it and tried also, but unsuccessfully, to ignore my growing annoyance at the curly brunette.

Turning back to the Cullen's, I remarked, "I mean, wow, though, I can't imagine taking in so many kids. Dr. Cullen and his wife must be really good people," I said pointedly, gaining immense respect for the parents I haven't even met, despite Jessica's attempt to bad talk them. I could only wonder if they actually did something worse than turn her down to make her dislike them. I figured that wasn't the case as I noticed Jessica continuously shoot jealous glances at the table. I shook my head at how petty she was being.

Edward looked up again at that moment, this time directly at me. I held his gaze, wondering why his expression took on one of confusion and frustration. Maybe he didn't recognize me, having not known there was a new student today? Yeah, right, I thought sarcastically. Even if I came here as Scarlette and not Bella everyone would know days ahead, despite how antisocial they may be.

Jessica seemed unsure about my opinion as she took another envious peek at the entire family. "I guess. I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she said snottily, obviously trying to demean the importance of what Dr. and Mrs. Cullen did by taking them into their care.

I abruptly ripped my gaze away from Edward's and turned it to her. "Is there something wrong with that?" I asked coldly, my voice a little louder than what it's been all day.

"What?"

I glared at Jessica, who didn't notice she hit a soft spot of mine yet. I rolled my eyes at her rude and simple-minded attitude. Knowing it would be a waste to even try becoming friends with someone like her, I packed up my food. This was definitely the last straw. She looked surprised, stuttering a little when all eyes at the table turned to us. "Cause as far as I know, just because someone can't have children of their own, it doesn't make them less of a person for adopting. Next time, think twice before diminishing something great a person did out your own petty jealousy."

I stood up with an angry finality to the conversation and walked away in a rush to throw my food in the trash, not wanting to hear whatever retort she came up with. With one last look of the cafeteria, I took in all the confused eyes watching me go, obviously having heard some of what I said, before landing on the table at the back.

Four sets of dark eyes burned into my skin.

With a huff, I walked through the glass doors and into the rain.

* * *

It was shortly after I barged out the cafeteria doors that I understood what I'd just done. I pushed back the anger I felt towards Jessica and the new found anger at myself. This was not my life; I was not supposed to be making people hate me. I couldn't let Bella come back to that. I got the impression she was a fairly quiet person that kept to herself, having not seen any photos of friends or their phone numbers to keep in touch with them in any of her bags. Starting a scene like I did probably wasn't something she'd do.

Though I knew it wasn't a good idea to assume what she was like, I still knew I shouldn't have gotten mad at Jessica like I did. It was personal for me, not like how it would have been for Bella. She would have reacted differently, I'm sure. For all I knew, Bella wouldn't have minded being her friend.

"Bella, wait!" A quiet voice made its way to my ears. I almost didn't stop, having not heard my own name being called, but then I remembered I was known as Bella now, not Scarlette. You'd think I'd comprehend that faster, considering I think about her all the time, being in her body and whatnot.

I sighed, reluctantly stopping to turn around. It was the girl with brown hair who had smile at me, the only one at the table who actually left a good impression. She jogged the rest of the distance, shyly coming to stand next to me.

I blinked, surprised someone actually followed me.

"I-I'm sorry about Jessica. Sometimes she doesn't realize when she's gone a little too far. Honestly, she didn't mean it. I've known her my whole life and she's not as bad as she seems."

I sighed, shaking my head slightly, and tried to let out whatever anger I had left inside before I took it out on her. The tall brunette was obviously the type to see the good in everyone, whether there was any or not.

"I'm not entirely sure about that, but I won't argue with you," I said, attempting a smile.

She returned it. The bell rang a second later and students started piling out of the cafeteria, heading to their fifth period. She spoke up again, thankfully changing the subject to something I could talk about. "So, what class do you have next?"

"AP Biology with Banner," I answered, sounding less than pleased. Another class I have to do over again...

Her smile lit up. "So do I. Do you want to walk there together?"

I said yes immediately, knowing I could use the help in finding building two. She started walking off in a different direct than I was headed moments ago.

I turned to her walking beside me. "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name earlier."

She blushed. "It's Angela. Angela Weber."

I smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Angela."

We made our way into building two and hung up our soaked jackets. Angela left to take her seat while I handed the slip to Mr. Banner. He briefly introduced himself, gave me a textbook, and directed me to the only available seat left. Right next to Edward Cullen.

I briefly wondered if he would accept any conversation, or if he really is as antisocial as he seemed during lunch. My thoughts turned out to be way off course, however, as his posture stiffened at my approach. His eyes slowly met mine. I sucked in a breath, taken off guard by how ferocious his countenance suddenly became. Was he angry at me? He couldn't be though; I haven't said one word to him.

Regardless of his ethereal beauty that appealed to me in more ways than one, I no longer wanted to talk to him. I didn't want to sit right next to him for an hour every day. I couldn't handle being the subject of his uncalled for anger. Every tense muscle in my body screamed for me to run away. I could feel my hands begin to sweat as a one word nagged at my brain in order to be called forth and attended to.

Dangerous.

He was dangerous, I thought alarmed.

"Miss. Swan, would you please take a seat?"

I looked around me, gathering that I was one of the few who hadn't sat down yet. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, I convinced myself to take the rest of the steps to my seat. I wasn't going to let him get to me. I hadn't done anything wrong. Heck, if he had heard me defend his parents in the cafeteria, he would probably think twice before giving me such unwarranted looks.

Sitting down, I met his eyes for another split second before turning way, watching from the corner of my eye instead as he tried to inconspicuously move his body farther away. So what now? Do I smell bad, too? Or can he just not deem the notion of sitting next to me?

I held back a groan of frustration, no longer feeling any fear- because I realized that's what it was I had felt, fear, and I wasn't going to let myself be controlled by such a silly emotion. Now I was angry again. Angry that he would be so offensive and judge me without even speaking one word to me.

The rest of class was unbearable. I couldn't stand sitting by Edward, who would relent his revolted glares and stare at the desk before returning them only a moment later. I was so close to snapping at him, to ask what his problem was, but then the fear would start to creep up again and I had to quickly slam it down with more anger. Did he not see how big of a jerk he was being? More importantly, did anyone else notice?

I let my eyes sweep over the room as casually as possible, taking in all the students looking at Mr. Banner or writing notes. A blonde kid in the back was watching me and when our eyes met he sent me a sympathetic smile. I turned back to my own notes. Well, at least someone could see how crazy Edward was being.

Mr. Banner had finished the lesson a few minutes before the bell would ring. I put away my text book and notes, all the while feeling Edward's gaze burning holes into my skin.

Unable to stand it any longer, I turned in my seat to confront him... only to hold back whatever retort I had come up with. Despite the glare, he... didn't look very good, as if he was using everything he had not to bolt through door. Upon closer scrutiny I could see that he wasn't... he wasn't breathing?

Whatever anger I had been feeling drained rapidly into concern.

Before I could stop myself I quietly asked, "Are you alright?"

If it was even possible, Edward seemed to freeze up even further at my words. His features lost the hostility and revulsion he wore only seconds ago, appearing surprised, and something else I couldn't quite distinguish, at being asked such a simple question. I tried to understand his expression; however, the bell rang before I could garner much else. Edward rose swiftly and was out the door, leaving me sitting there alone, confused and angry by his actions.

* * *

After Biology, the kid with spikey blonde hair approached me and introduced himself as Mike Newton. I found out we both had P.E. next and Mike offered to walk me there. I smiled at him, happy he was showing me some kindness after what happened.

He talked a lot, not as much as Jessica, and I was thankful everything he said was nice and cheerful, not full of rude, double-meanings. Mike mentioned how he moved here from California a few years ago, most likely trying to help me feel more welcome and sound understanding about the drastic change in climate. It didn't work, since Forks wasn't much different from Chicago, just a lot more rain and clouds and a little colder.

"So," he said as we reached the gym. "What exactly did you do to Edward Cullen? I mean, I'm the first to say there's something weird about him and his family, but it looked like the guy was in pain."

"I honestly don't know. I didn't do anything to him," I replied, ignoring what he said last.

I walked into the girls-locker room, upset to now know Edward only acted that way around me.

Coach Clapp gave me a uniform, telling me I could sit back for today, but I insisted I wanted to play when I found out it was volleyball.

As the game played on I found myself confused, irritated, and angry again. This wasn't my life, this was Bella's. I shouldn't have to put up with stupid Edward. I wasn't even supposed to meet him, Bella was. Everything that happened today was supposed to happen to Bella, _not me_. This is her life, and I wanted mine back!

I jumped up, hitting the approaching volleyball over the net with so much force I fell backwards on my butt. The pain from landing on my backside cleared my head up long enough for me to realize that, not once during Biology did I think about Bella or even remember I was in her body and this wasn't my life. In spite of all the emotions that seemed to overwhelm me in that class, I know I would rather take them than the feelings of worry and self-hate when trying to be Bella.

Deep down, I knew it was my fault this happened, because of the accident I let myself get in. I owed it to Bella to 'watch over' her life, so to speak, while I find a way to fix things. And so far I don't think I was doing a very good job...

I smiled ruefully, reluctantly admitting to myself I was grateful Edward was such a jerk to me, whether it's was how he always acts or not. I would much rather go back to Biology right now and sit uncomfortably next to his glares.

Brushing off Mike's offered hand, I stood up, determined to have fun with the rest of the game despite my strange recently poor coordination.

* * *

I was done changing and walking out of the locker room when I remembered I had to turn the slip in. I sighed, making my way to the front office. Oh well, maybe if I was lucky I could get the art class I wanted. I'm sure Bella won't get upset if I do this one thing for myself.

Stepping into the warm office, I let out a sigh of relief. Bella's body didn't take too well being out in the cold, something I had learned early on when walking outside from classroom to classroom all day. I was disappointed by it. I loved the cold.

I looked up at the sound of voices coming from the reception desk. Surprise, surprise! Edward was there trying to talk to a flustered Mrs. Cope. I stood against the wall with my arms crossed, listening to their conversation as I waited impatiently.

I caught what he was asking the flustered red-haired woman a second later, and rolled my eyes in annoyance. Well, this definitely confirmed there was no mistake; he really hated me for some reason. He was trying to switch his Biology class to any other hour he could get.

Coughing loudly to get their attention, I felt the anger that wouldn't leave me alone today bubble back up inside me.

Mrs. Cope seemed to snap back into focus. "One moment, please," she told me, holding up a single finger.

The Cullen turned around, noticing me standing there, and fixed his eyes into another one of his death glares. I cowered back, seeing how his hate-filled expression was much more intense than it was in class. I swallowed the rising fear that started to overcome me again.

It took everything I had to ignore his stare and beautiful features and glare back.

"Never mind, that's alright. Thank you so much for your help," he said, speaking for the first time in front of me. His voice was smooth and he spoke clearly despite the obvious strain when saying the words. Abruptly, he left the building, not giving me a second look.

A girl walked in right after he left, placing a sheet of paper in the tray on Mrs. Cope desks, before walking back out the door.

Exhaling, I took a moment to gather myself and walked up to the desk.

Mrs. Cope asked how my day went and I shrugged, handing her the slip. She looked unsatisfied, but smiled as she spoke again. "Do you want to talk to the counselor, dear? Mrs. Harold said there should be some open slots in the Sketching class if you wanted to take it."

I nodded, my mood lifting slightly from the news. She sent me in the back to Mrs. Harold's office. After convincing the counselor I had no need to take Spanish, and finding that Mrs. Goff had confirmed it to her in order to help out like I hoped, I left the school with my fourth hour switched to Sketching with Ms. Reid.

The change in my schedule left me in a happy enough mood that, when I got back to the old truck in the student parking lot, I didn't feel like breaking down in a fit of tears. I have some work to do when I get back to Charlie's.

It's about time I figure out what happened to me and I needed a clear head to do so.

* * *

**Second chapter completed! Thank you everyone that reviewed for the last chapter, it really means a lot! **

**Things got a little more interesting as we meet more of the charactes. I hope no one is too upset by the parallels between the book and my story for the first few chapters. There's a reason for it, but don't worry, it will gradually start changing.**

**One thing I forgot to mention is that I'm using snippets of stuff from the movies in my story, though over all it's based on the book.**

**I really appreciate reviews! So please give a little something, even it's just a word or two. Though I still prefer to have some long friendly criticism!**


	3. Bitter Hope

_Chapter_ **| Aberrations and Revelations |** _Three_

* * *

Charlie wasn't home by the time I got back to the house. It made me wonder when exactly he gets out of work. I spectated briefly if it was hard being Chief of Police in such a small town. There couldn't be that much action or danger, right? I'd imagine it must be tiring, especially if all you had to do was keep rowdy teenagers in line. Because really, that had to be the worst that could happen in Forks.

I prepared a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, still hungry from not finishing my lunch earlier. The clock on the stove came to my attention as I poured a glass of milk. I sighed, reminded of the fact I could have been here ten minutes ago if it wasn't for that stupid wrong turn. When leaving for school this morning, it didn't occur to me to map out the way back to the house in my head.

Swallowing the last piece of my sandwich, I downed it with the rest of my milk.

Now it's time to get working.

I grabbed the phone off the hook and made my way upstairs, two steps at a time. My backpack landed with a thump by the desk as I dropped it and took a seat at the end of the bed.

All day I've been waiting to confirm one thing. It was hard to think about it, knowing I may not like what the truth ends up being, but it was the first and foremost thing I had to do in order to figure out where to go next.

I had to make sure my family, and myself, really existed. And if so, that I wasn't dead...

I groaned and fell back, feeling ridiculous for even thinking such a thing. Of course I really existed. The theory of this possibly being an alternate universe just wouldn't leave my head and I fervently hoped it wasn't true, because then my case would gain an even stronger sense of hopelessness I couldn't deal with.

"Stupid fantasy, sci-fi novels," I grumbled, regretting ever reading the genre.

I stared at the phone for a long moment in silent contemplation, gradually losing the nerve to call home, before I deciding I'd rather go with the less direct approach first. I hopped off the bed and booted up the computer.

It was a really old PC. The keyboard was stained yellow on a few of the keys and the screen was a little darker in the lower left hand corner. I suppose it was a hand-me-down or something because I saw no other reason why Charlie would have one. Let alone put it in Bella's room, who apparently didn't stay here very much.

As I waited for the computer to start up, I thought about my grandma. When I left the parking lot after school I contemplated whether or not to go see her. To just make sure she was there. I couldn't though, I was too afraid. After making the wrong turn, I also realized I didn't remember how to get there from the school or know the way from Charlie's house. Besides, even if I did find her house, there was no telling if she actually lived there, in the off chance this _was_ an alternate universe. I wouldn't have had the courage to knock on her door to see if she did either.

And if I did see Grams I knew I would spill the whole story to her, there is no way I can withhold the truth from my grandmother. Still, she might not believe me and I was too scared to find out.

Loneliness started to creep up on me. I had already told myself I wouldn't tell anyone, so knowing I couldn't even see Grams in case I let it slip made the feeling increase. I told myself, however, if I reached an absolute dead-end, then I would tell her. It was the only piece of mind I could give myself.

But I was getting ahead of myself.

I turned back to the computer once it finished dialing up and clicked on Internet Explorer. Using Google, I typed in Scarlette Olivia Rivers. My fingers tapped against the desk anxiously as I waited for the results. It took over a minute for the page to finally load.

The names Scarlett Johansson and Scarlett O'Hara came up at the top. I wasn't surprised since our names are so similar, so I scrolled down the page. Scarlet Fever… Scarlet Letter… Scarlette as a baby name…

I kept looking, finally coming across a Scarlette Rivers that was actually spelled the same as my name. I clicked on it and waited forty seconds for the page to change. I sighed when the picture of a woman who looked nothing like me came up. True to the name, this woman actually had scarlet hair, unlike me. And not for the first time in my life, I wondered why my mother named me Scarlette when I looked nothing like one.

My hair was a light brown and I suppose in certain lights you could see some red, but any comparison ended there. My lips were thin, I had small squinty gray eyes, and freckles littered all over my face and body. The only thing anyone found attractive about my appearance was my naturally tan skin and slim, athletic body.

I groaned, realizing looking at this picture was making me think badly about myself when I usually try not to think anything of appearances. I haven't in a long time. I pressed the backspace.

After searching for a few more minutes and not even finding any articles from the art contests I signed up for, or swimming competitions I competed in, or even the accident which placed me in this situation, I decided to search a different name.

I typed in Andrew Rivers this time. My father most definitely would have his name in a few articles, being a hotshot executive in Chicago. This time the correct person came up in the top results. The first three links were about boring business deals I never had any interest in.

The fourth link I found something. It was an article in the _Chicago Tribune_. I read the headline.

**_Teenage daughter of executive and lawyer found in car accident. _**

I stared blankly at the screen, and then read it a second time. Nausea made its way up my throat at the words and I quickly raced to the bathroom. I lifted the lid to the toilet and heaved up my lunch. When I finally let out all I could, I rested my head on the seat, not caring about how gross it may be. With my stomach now empty I had hoped to feel better, but I didn't. I still felt sick, my stomach and head aching painfully.

Although I already knew the accident happened, having evidence other than my memory to confirm it was almost too much. I got up sluggishly, my knees feeling slightly weaker, and washed my hands and face before brushing my teeth. I went through the motions slowly, knowing deep down it was just to delay going back in the room to finish reading the article. It had to be read, I needed to know what happened, but I was still afraid to know the truth.

Reluctantly, I made my way back into Bella's room and sat down at the computer. The webpage was still up, the bold headline preventing me from exiting out like I wanted to and pushing me to read on like I needed to. I took a deep breath and started with the date.

The article was written January 17th, just yesterday.

_A 17-year-old girl from Chicago was found near Barrington Hills in a one-vehicle accident at 10:20pm last night._

_Cook County Sheriff's Office released to the press the driver was Scarlette Rivers, daughter of Andrew and Brenda Rivers._

I sucked in a breath after reading my name and the name of my parents, but forced myself to keep reading.

_The Sheriff was called to the scene after a passerby noticed the damaged car. The vehicle appeared to be traveling north before turning on an unmarked dirt road, at a high rate of speed. The Ford Focus crossed the centerline of an upcoming curve and impacted with a tree just off the shoulder._

_Scarlette was immediately transported by helicopter to Condell Medical Center in Libertyville. The 17-year-olds condition as of yet is unknown, but officials surmise that her injuries were not life threatening. _

_The parents have so far refused to give a statement to the press and the teenagers motives for why she was heading northwest during the snow storm have not been identified. _

I skimmed the rest of the page before leaning back in my seat, intense relief flooding through my system. My hands were sweating like crazy, but luckily the shaking was gone.

I wasn't dead. I mean sure, my actual condition at the moment isn't known, but I'm not dead, and for now that's definitely enough to keep me going.

Images of the night previous to the accident came to focus. I held back the tears. There wasn't any time for me to cry about those problems, they were another body away. I shook my head, letting out a dry chuckle at the thought.

Instead, I decided to think about Grams. It occurred to me if I was in the hospital, then there is not a chance she's in Forks right now. Despite how evil my mother is, I know she would never keep that information from Grams. Dad wouldn't let her, especially after the guilt he must feel, and I hoped Nate wouldn't either, even after what happened between us. I honestly couldn't say much about Michelle though. I was sad to know Grams wasn't nearby; however, I knew my body would be safe with her there. Just in case anything serious happens. It was probably for the best.

The sickness from the anxiety now lessened a great deal, my head turned to the digital clock. It's about time I get back to the world of being Bella and do her homework. Charlie should be home soon and I didn't want to do any researching with him around.

With that decided, I pulled out my Trig book, cursing Mr. Varner and his assigned homework.

* * *

My homework was done with by the time Charlie came home. I was downstairs getting a glass of water when the front door opened.

"Hey," I greeted him happily.

He looked up, surprised at the cheerful tone of my voice, but smiled in return. I was in an exceptionally good mood after learning I hadn't died. "Hey, Bells."

Charlie hung up his police jacket and gun holster before stepping out of his boots. I followed him into the kitchen as he opened the fridge.

"Do you want anything specific for dinner?"

I shook my head. "Anything is alright with me." I meant it too; I could eat about anything right now.

Charlie closed the fridge and moved to the yellow cupboards. After searching for a moment he came out empty handed. He turned to me. "How do you feel about eating out tonight?"

"Sounds good."

"Great. Just let me get changed out of this uniform and we can go."

I smiled as he when upstairs, amused by the fact that Charlie didn't cook for himself very much. I thought about seeing if I could whip something up, but chose better of it. Although I know how to make simple meals, my mother was the one that cooked for us every night. She was never the type to allow help either, so I never really had a reason to learn many recipes.

The thought then made me wonder if Charlie expected me help out around the house. He didn't show it, and being a single man, I doubt he would ever ask me to cook dinner, do all the laundry in the house, and other types of cleaning. Back home I only ever had to take care of my own things, otherwise I got paid for my other chores. I suppose I'll just deal with my own stuff for now and see if Charlie will give me an allowance at some point for doing other work. I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind the extra money.

* * *

Charlie drove the police cruiser towards South Forks Avenue, where I knew the diner to be. He said it was his favorite place to go out and eat. Grams used to take me there once or twice during a visit and I found the food to be satisfying.

I watched the houses pass by, finding they started to look vaguely familiar. I sat up, now looking intently out the window. This was the road Grams lived on.

True enough, her house came into view on the right side of the street. Grandpa Jack's shiny blue Ford F100 was parked in the driveway like always, having not been used much since his death. I took in the small white house with the vines creeping up the pillars on the front porch, the hanging flower baskets swaying with the light breeze, and the old stone bird bath that always overflows because of the rain.

Seeing the house was not only nostalgic, it was uplifting. In a way it gave me the strength and comfort I needed from Grams, but wouldn't be able to get from her directly. It helped knowing the house was only a few blocks away.

I turned in my seat in order to watch the house before it went out of view.

Charlie noticed. "You remember Clarissa Walker? She used to babysit you when I'd get called into work suddenly. She still lives there. She has a grandkid your age that used to visit all the time. Scarlette, I think her name was? Haven't seen her in while though."

I gaped, my mouth wide open in surprise. It was one thing reading an article to find out I still existed, but to hear Charlie actually knew me? That meant way more than I could have hoped for. I really wish I could remember him, but no matter how hard I tried to I came up with a blank.

He looked back at me, his face confused at my expression. I quickly shut my mouth. "Yeah, I remember a little," I answered, a hint of a smile on my face.

We pulled up to the diner shortly after. Settling down at a table by the window, a waitress came over to give us menus. Charlie already knew what he wanted, a steak with a baked potato and broccoli, and chatted with the lady while I read over the meals, deciding on a cheeseburger with fries.

Once we had our food and ate a few bites, Charlie asked me how my first day of school went.

I considered what to tell him, but in the end decided to spill it all out. Charlie is Bella's dad; she should be able to tell him what's going on in her life. I'm sure Charlie would like knowing as well. Not to mention when I fix things it will give Bella a chance to figure out what's been going on in her life, or I assume as much to happen based off of a few theories I came up with earlier. This way Charlie can be with her and help her figure everything out.

"Well, my classes are okay. Except for math. I think Mr. Varner has it out for me or something. He caught me staring out the window and yelled at me after I couldn't answer a problem."

Charlie appeared amused and sympathetic to my plight. "Mr. Varner? I had him as a teacher in junior and senior year. Doesn't sound like he's changed very much," he added as an afterthought.

I laughed. "Yeah, it seems like he takes math a little too serious. It's not all bad though. I was able to switch my Spanish class to Sketching."

He seemed surprise. "I didn't know you like drawing."

"Well," I began, about to tell him how much I love art and how I want to pursue a career in it, but quickly caught myself before I did, thinking better of it.

"…it's better than a language class," I corrected lamely, berating myself for almost slipping up. Charlie probably would have bought my answer if I did tell him, I'm sure. But I knew he didn't know Bella very well. And it was because of that reason I didn't think it would be a good idea to talk to him as Scar too much. He needed to know his daughter, not me, even if my attempts at being Bella aren't always completely right.

It is times like this I wish Bella kept a diary.

We talked a little more before finishing up our food. Charlie asked if I made any new friends. I told him about Angela, the only decent person I somewhat befriended. I didn't mention the Jessica incident and _especially_ not the Edward one. I didn't want him to think there were any problems I couldn't handle on my own, so I changed the subject and asked him about work.

He didn't have much to say, but at my insistence I got him to tell me a few police stories. Forks really is as boring for a police officer as I had thought. Charlie did have an occasional highway chase story though, and those definitely drew me in.

We left the diner shortly after one of his better stories and headed back to the house to get some sleep for school and work.

* * *

School went a lot smoother the next day.

Thankfully, I had woken up on time and didn't need Charlie to come do it himself. Today I had time to get ready and head downstairs for breakfast. He offered to cook me something, telling me not to worry and that he actually _could_ make something decent when it came to breakfast. I declined, deciding to settle with a simple bowl of cereal.

Charlie sat opposite of me at the table, sipping a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper. Glancing at the clock a few minutes later, he decided to get going for work. I followed his example, knowing I should show up early for class today. We parted ways after pulling on our rain coats, even though it wasn't supposed to rain.

My morning classes went by fast. I found out that Mike was in my English class too, so both he and Eric took the seats on each side of me. I noticed whenever Mike would start up a conversation with me, Eric would send him a glare. It made me wonder if they didn't like each other for some reason. I brushed the thought away, feeling it wasn't right for me to get into their business when I didn't know either of them very well yet, and tried to pay attention to the lesson.

Government went by in a blur and I had hoped Trigonometry would too. Except it didn't. Mr. Varner made me get up an answer a question on the board. This time I was ready, so after correctly solving it I sat back down in my seat with a smug grin. A disappointed frown marred his features. He quickly hid it and continued the rest of the lesson, not calling on me again.

Jessica tried talking to me, acting as if yesterday didn't happen. I guess she just wasn't ready to give up the attention of befriending the new kid. Although I would politely reply here and there, I ignored her for the most part, upset she wouldn't even apologize. She seemed to catch on towards the end of class and stopped talking to me, glaring instead. I suppose that was the 'official' end of whatever friendship we could have had.

I wasn't disappointed.

My Sketching class was in building four, one I haven't been in yet. Luckily, I knew where it was, remembering the building from yesterday when Eric walked me to Government.

I was disappointed to find the classroom looked like...well, a classroom. Not the nice spacious art studios I was used to having class in back home. I sucked it up though, happy I had something to look forward to everyday.

Sitting at a random empty table, I hoped there was no assigned seating. The teacher had yet to walk in the room, and I noticed once the bell rang not a lot of students filed in. The room had a little more than half of the students than there should be. I assumed this was why it was so easy for me to get into the class.

A young woman with short, curly blonde hair came in the room a minute later. She stopped after noticing me sitting by the door.

"Oh! You must be Isabella. The office notified me this morning that you were switching into this class. I'm Ms. Reid," she greeted, her voice bright and cheerful. She gestured for me to follow her to her desk, handing me a syllabus. "All you'll need to buy for this class is a sketchpad. I'll be supplying the sketching pencils and charcoal pastels, but if you have your own that fine as well. Today I'm giving a demonstration on facial features so we can work our way up to the next project; self-portraits."

I nodded, already having done a few self-portraits in the past.

She smiled. "Alright then, why don't you take a seat where ever you want and we can get the class started?"

I sat down by the window this time, where less people were. A girl in front of me and away from the other students watched me sit down, her expression one full of surprise. I recognized her from yesterday as the short Cullen who walked out of lunch early. Alice, I think her name was?

She blinked, noticing I was staring back. Instead of blushing and looking away, her lips curled up in a welcome, slightly hesitant, smile. Her emotions from just a second ago disappeared as if they were never there. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Ms. Reid, who was finally starting the lesson. Her smile turned apologetic and she turned around in her seat to pay attention.

I followed her example, listening intently to the teacher.

* * *

Ms. Reid had us partner up after her demonstration, instructing us to draw the eyes of the other person. I sat still, unsure if I should get up and ask someone or wait until everyone else chooses. In the end I didn't have to decide, as Alice came gliding towards me.

She appeared unsure of herself, hesitantly coming to stand beside my desk. My brows came together in confusion. I had pegged the girl to be filled with confidence based on her graceful walk and stylish clothing. This, now that I think about it, made me wish once again Bella had a better wardrobe.

Alice stood there for a short second, opening her mouth to say something, before closing it again. I gave her an encouraging smile. "Do you want to partner up with me?"

At my words she seemed to glow, her ethereal beauty enhancing, and beamed with the confidence I had believed she possessed after all. "Yes! That'd be great. Thank you," she said, her voice coming out clear and musical like.

She sat across from me, a little farther than most of the partners, but I didn't complain. I liked the space and could still see her features.

"I'm Alice Cullen by the way."

"Bella Swan," I told her, holding back a cringe. I was really sick of introducing myself as someone else.

"You just started yesterday, right? I didn't see you in here."

Grabbing my pencil, I opened my journal, groaning at the fact I had to draw on line paper for now. I wonder if I can find a sketchpad in town.

With my hand ready to draw I looked up to answer her, taking in her questioning gaze as she waited for my reply.

"Well, I originally had Spanish this hour," I explained. "But the counselor let me change it to take Sketching."

Alice nodded, smiling. "I'm happy you did."

From anyone else I would have thought the words to be sarcastic. Looking Alice in the eyes, I could tell she was being completely honest.

I returned the smile.

"So," she said, flipping her sketchpad to a blank page, "are you looking for an easy A?"

I shook my head slightly, peeking up at her after drawing a rough oval. "Nope. I actually wanted to take this class."

"Really? You must have talent then," she stated, appearing more than confident at her words.

"Uh, yeah, I-," I started, unsure of what to say to her straightforwardness. I wasn't used to sharing my talent with others, except for my art teachers. My parents were never really supportive of it, or my decision to go to Art College, so half the time I was discouraged to show people my work. "Well, I- I prefer painting over sketching to be honest."

She nodded, appearing interested in what I said. "There is a painting class here, though Ms. Reid only teaches it first semester due to the small number of students. Painting isn't exactly my forte, but I plan on taking it next year anyway. Maybe we could sign up for the class together?"

I was reluctant to answer, not wanting to agree to something when I don't plan on being around that long. I silently nodded anyway, hoping she was only being polite and not too serious.

My hand moved across the paper, focusing on drawing rough shapes of her features before going into the details. After a few seconds, I noticed the absence of pencil scratching coming from Alice. I looked back up, wondering why she hadn't gotten started yet.

Her gaze was unfocused, her head angled as though she was peering at something over my shoulder. I turned around, not understanding what she was looking at.

"Um, Alice? Are you going to get started?"

She seemed to snap out of it. "Oh, sorry! I guess I got a little too lost in my thoughts." Alice simply laughed it off, the sound resembling the beautiful jingle of bells. I found myself staring in awe, once again reminded of how stunningly beautiful she and her family are.

My thoughts went back to Biology yesterday, realizing I could ask Alice about Edward's behavior. Maybe he didn't really have anything against me, maybe he was just sick? I mean, I really didn't want to have to go to Biology after lunch and not know what to expect.

I glanced at Alice again, still debating whether or not to ask her, when I saw the glazed look in her eyes come back. I was starting to get really confused now. Did she have some type of condition? I noticed a hint of embarrassed the first time I snapped her out of it. Maybe she didn't want anyone to notice?

In the end, I decided to keep silent and not put attention to her again. Nor did I mention Edward, especially after seeing her expression once snapping out of it the second time. Alice appeared grave, her eyes holding a level of seriousness I would have never expected her to be capable of.

The rest of the class hour was strained, though Alice tried to appear as if nothing happened, talking about the last project in a manner than didn't quite sound as cheerful as it did earlier.

We parted ways after class a little uncomfortably, me staying behind for a minute to talk with the teacher and Alice heading off to lunch. Ms. Reid explained the syllabus in-depth and then sent me on my way with a reminder to buy a sketchpad.

I had just reached the cafeteria when it occurred to me I couldn't eat at the same table as yesterday. Not if Jessica was going to be there. Lauren too, since I had heard her bad talking me in Trig.

With tray in hand I made my way to an empty table. Students stared at me, whispering as I went. I had hoped the attention would die down some today, but it didn't, especially because of the Jessica incident. A few people had come up to me to ask what happened. I didn't tell anyone, not even Mike and Eric who bugged me about it all during English.

I sat down, taking a moment to scan the cafeteria. My eyes landed on the Cullen table. I thought about asking Alice if I could sit with them, but despite how nice she was in Sketching, I doubt I would be welcomed by her family, especially when Edward shows up.

Just as I was about to say screw it and leave to eat in the library, Mike sat down, followed by Eric and two other guys in my Government class. Angela shortly made her way over with a few girls from yesterday, sitting down to my right. Even Jessica and Lauren showed up, but they sat the farthest away from me and didn't participate in much of the conversations.

I almost slammed my head on the table. What are the chances that people would actually sit with me today? Well, I'm not surprised Mike and Eric did, they haven't left me alone all day. It's only the second day of school and I already have my own crowd. Well, Bella did at least.

Angela smiled at me, noticing my expression. I was glad she sat next to me and not by Jessica. There was definitely hope for this girl.

* * *

Edward wasn't in biology today.

Against my better judgment, I found myself disappointed. I had hoped today we could skip the glares and go right into the nasty remarks and arguments. Despite learning the good news that I wasn't dead, successfully holding me back from depression, I realized I still wanted the getaway. I wanted a break from trying to be Bella. Even if I was supposed to be focusing on my problem.

But, no. Edward didn't show up today so he couldn't distract me with my anger for one measly hour. I didn't even realized he wasn't at school until five minutes after the bell rang, having been expecting him to come waltzing in late. Now that I think about it, he never did show up at lunch either.

I sat through class tapping my fingers against the desk ever so often. A girl in front of me turned around, looking annoyed. I ignored her, just wanting the class to end already.

When class finally got over Mike walked with me to gym. He seemed more energetic, talking to me animatedly. I wonder what happened to make his mood lift up so high.

His actions reminded me of something and I took a second to figure out what exactly it was. I stifled a laugh after recognizing how similar his behavior was to that of a dog. Taking in his blonde hair, I declared him a Golden Retriever. Or maybe a Pomeranian with how much he yaps.

This time I let the laugh come out. Mike seemed to brighten up and it occurred to me he must have thought I was laughing at a joke he just made. I shook my head amusedly, attempting to pay attention to his conversation now, especially after realizing the thought might have been a little too mean.

I made it to the girl's locker room, Mike heading in the opposite direction, ready to get changed and play volleyball.

I found my coordination to be much better than yesterday, practically what it was back in my own body. My stamina was just as low though and my limbs ached from the strain due to Bella's lack of muscles. Still, it made me wonder what was different today. Now that I think about, my balance has been perfectly fine all day.

What if… what if my off balanced moments had nothing to do with Bella's coordination? I mean, the brain and nerves determines the use of your motor functions, carrying messages throughout your body to get your muscles working. And since my mind is now in Bella's body-I shuttered, still hating the thought- I should have been walking like myself from the start. The only explanation I can think of for the change is that I'm somehow, I don't know, becoming more connected to Bella's body?

The volleyball whizzed past my head, missing me by an inch, and creating a ghostly breeze that left me with a shiver and goose bumps. I hadn't noticed I was so deep in thought, standing there like a board.

"Ah, come on, Arizona! You were actually doing great today!" I heard Mike shout somewhere from my left.

I ignored him, dark thoughts beginning to cloud over me at my new revelation. If what I concluded was true, I didn't know what that would mean for Bella and me. For all I knew, I could be stuck in this body much longer than I hoped for. I dreaded the thought it might be forever.

* * *

Students piled out of the school and into the parking lot. I followed behind them all dejectedly. I just _had_ to get my mood down. Thinking about the fact I might be living Bella's life for a while now got my thoughts going in all sorts of directions, all ending with me being stuck like this.

It reminded me for the millionth time I didn't have any leads, no _real_ idea of what happened to Bella and I. How could anyone solve something like this? It made me wish desperately it was all a dream, but after waking up this morning, and feeling the pain of bruises from gym on Bella's weak body from yesterday, I was once again reminded it wasn't.

I clenched my hands around my bag, fishing for the keys to the Beast. I pulled them out, only to lose my grip and drop them on the pavement. I sighed frustratingly, bending over to pick them up. As I stood, I found my gaze meeting Alice's a few parking spaces away.

Alice smiled and waved excitedly, however, it slowly dropped in to a frown as I didn't wave back. She looked about ready to take a step toward me, but the Hale twins stopped her, the blonde girl ushering her into the car while throwing a glare in my direction. Alice gave me one last look before disappearing into the vehicle, the other twin getting in after. The silver Volvo then proceeded to drive out of the school parking lot, skillfully passing the other students.

I turned away and got in my own truck- _Bella's_ truck. My forehead hit the steering wheel. I wish I had my Ford Focus back. But that wouldn't happen, even if it wasn't completely totaled from the accident.

Exhaling, I lifted my head up, forcing away all of those thoughts, and started the engine. Be productive, Scar, I told myself forcible. Not depressed, you've had enough of that in your life.

I put the truck in reverse, heading not for Charlie's house, but South Spartan Avenue.

* * *

**I really hope there aren't too many mistakes in this chapter. I didn't have much time to reread it today because my sister and her family came over. My nieces can be _extremely_ loud. **

**I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving break. Mine went by a little to fast for my liking, considering I spent most of it writing an eight page research essay. It was exhausting...**

**Anyway, here are some comments to a few reviews:**

**DawnScarlet19610: **I hope this chapter cleared up the whole 'lack of coordination thing' with Scarlette. Looking back, I kind of made the concept a little too vague and should have spent more trying to clear it up some. I apologize if it was too confusing.

As for thinking about Bella so much, I know what you mean. I've been trying to stop myself from doing it so much in this chapter and probably only succeeded halfway. It will end though, as soon as she gets occupied with other things later on. But I mean, you have to admit that if you got stuck in someone else's body it would be hard not to think about them a lot.

**Suzy87: **Don't worry, I'm not a fan of love triangles, so just to make it clear, the story will be just Edward/OC.

**Thank you everyone that reviewed! They really encourage me to continue writing. Keep it up!**


	4. Unwind

**I'd like to start off by saying how sorry I am for the late update. I've had a lot of computer problems the past month, not to mentions I got sick the first week of winter break while I was trying to write it up. But excuses pretty much mean nothing to me, because either way the chapter is still late. Kinda disappointed in myself really, since I've already had a super long update wait when I'm only on chapter four. And I also apologize for any mistakes in grammar and what not.**

**This is definitely one of ****_those_**** chapters. The ones that, no matter how much time you spend on it, you really don't like how it sounds. I hope you guys aren't too disappointed with it. I might re-edit it sometime later, so opinions on this one will be really appreciated!**

* * *

_Chapter_ **| Aberrations and Revelations |** _Four_

* * *

Okay this was pointless, I thought to myself, scanning the bookshelves of Forks Memorial Library. Of course this small town wouldn't have books on my situation. Or anything similar for that matter. I didn't really expect it too; I just didn't want to go back to Charlie's. I knew I would start feeling depressed again if I did.

Looking at the clock, I let out a deep sigh. It was five-fifteen now and Charlie was bound to be home soon. I suppose I'll just have to rely on the internet for now, and try to hold myself back from busting the screen of the old computer because of how long it takes to load. At least until I can go somewhere with a better stocked library, that is. Maybe I can convince Charlie to let me drive to Seattle this weekend. There's bound to be something in a city as big as that.

Deciding it was time to get going, I slammed the leather-bound book I was currently skimming through shut. Dust flew out into my face, causing me to sneeze loudly. Not very many people must read in this section, I assumed, scrunching up my nose. I shoved the book back onto the poorly categorized shelf with a little more force than necessary and left the building.

On my way back to Charlie's I deliberately took the road Grams's house was on. Her green Grand Prix was gone, same as yesterday. I knew she must have left sometime in the past two days. There's no way she'd still be in Forks while I was laying somewhere in a hospital bed.

By the time I got back Charlie's police cruiser was parked in the driveway. He was on the phone when I stepped inside the house. I made my way past him and towards the stairs, intent on starting my homework, before he stopped me.

"Bella?"

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"Your mom's on the phone. She wants to talk to you."

I blinked, having not expected that. I was getting used to Bella only having a father around I completely forgot she had a mother.

Charlie was mildly frazzled as he pulled the phone away from his ears. "She isn't too happy right now," he said, handing me the phone apologetically.

Reluctantly, I took it. "Um, hi?"

"Bella!" a voice shrieked.

Cringing, I replied, "Yeah?"

"Bella, why haven't you messaged me back? I've been waiting all day for a reply! Is everything okay? Did you get settled in alright? Are you liking it there? How are you?" she let out in a breathless flurry.

A little overwhelmed, I pulled the phone away and sent pleading eyes to Charlie. He shook his head with a slightly frightened "don't look at me" face and ran into the living room. I sighed.

"I'm fine, everything is good. Don't worry," I said, the words feeling foreign to my mouth. I wasn't used to reassuring people, especially to my own mother.

I heard an exhaling sound from the receiver and hoped the woman had calmed down. "Why haven't you been checking your e-mail, Bella?" E-mail? I barely used my own e-mail. It never occurred to me Bella might have one. I mean, I couldn't use it either way, not without knowing the username and password.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry. I guess it just slipped my mind."

"Mhmm," she sounded out disbelievingly. I suppose it was unusually for Bella to not be on top of stuff like this. Luckily, she let it slide and moved on. "How is everything going then, sweetie?"

I took a second to think about what to tell her. "Things are going good. I got settled in alright. Schools alright, too. I've made a few... friends."

"Meet any cute guys?" she joked.

I thought about it, realizing there was no one that specifically caught my interest. Other than the Cullen's, but they were in another category entirely. "A few, but no one really hit it off for me," I told her.

There was silence on the other line for a long moment. "Oh. Oh! You were actually being serious, weren't you?"

"Um, yes?" I said, confused by her reply. Did Bella not talk guys with her mom? I thought most teenage girls did? I moved on quickly, realizing I probably shouldn't have answered her question. "How have you been doing?"

"Everything is great!" she said excitedly, not catching on to the sudden change of subject. "I just finished packing all our stuff for Florida." Florida? Why was she going there? Did it have something to do with why Bella came to stay with her father? Before I could contemplate it further, Renee spoke up again. "Which reminds me, do you know what I did with my pink blouse? I can't seem to find it anywhere."

I furrowed my brow in confusion, wondering why she would expect her daughter to know where her shirt is when they are miles apart. "I have no idea."

"Really? Well, that's too bad. It's one of my best blouses."

We chatted for a few more minutes, well, she chatted, before some guy named Phil called her away from the phone for something. I assumed he was a boyfriend, maybe her husband now. I told her goodbye, sounding a little too relieved to get off the phone, but she didn't seem to notice.

Hanging the phone up, I thought about asking Charlie if I could drive to Seattle this weekend, but decided I'd wait to do it tomorrow. Instead I made my way upstairs, intent on doing my homework and getting some sleep.

* * *

The rest of the week went by in a blur. I'd wake up early, sit through my boring classes, and drive back to Charlie's where I would irritably wait for the computer to load so I could research. Then, after finding absolutely nothing, I would grudgingly do homework and small-talk with Charlie until dinner, were we'd usually order out or eat frozen meals. I'd finally go to bed, all the while hoping I don't have any more nightmares.

Repeat.

I was happy to finally see Friday. Homework got old very fast and I counted myself lucky I didn't get stuck with any for the weekend, not even in Mr. Varner's class. Homework, however, wasn't the worst thing to happen in the past week.

Jessica and Lauren seemed to have teamed up and declared me an enemy. Though it was more Lauren who seemed to be picking on me, constantly trying to insult me in any discrete way she could. I can understand why Jessica would do it, but I was still confused by Lauren. I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything to her.

It didn't matter to me; I can handle snide pretty-girls. What really left me upset happened Wednesday in Sketching. I hoped due to the previous day I made a new friend out of Alice or at the very least someone decent to talk to, but I was proved wrong. Alice made it clear she didn't want to be my friend. Even though she used the typical 'I don't feel good and just want to work by myself' excuse and even though she _did_ look extremely guilty when telling me, I was disappointed, because she didn't talk to me again for the rest of the week.

And maybe it was a little irrational, but I had the sneaking suspicion it was because of Edward. I forgot about him frequently, because he hadn't been in school the entire week, but by Biology I was reminded again due to the empty seat next to me. I contemplated he really was sick, but after Alice refusing to talk to me and after receiving glares from Rosalie and long calculating looks from Jasper at lunch and in the parking lot, I came to believe the bronze-haired Cullen must really have something against me, and can't stand going to school every day to see my face. And that he even went as far as pitting his family against me as well. Why else would they all stare at me every day, seeming to be waiting for me to do something?

It's silly, I know. Completely ridiculous. I mean, really, how many more people are going to hate me without even knowing me first?

The only comfort I have is that it can't really be _me _they hate, but Bella instead. Then again, that isn't exactly a good thing...

Sighing, I pulled in the driveway and parked the truck, feeling as though I've had enough drama to last me a lifetime. At least Friday is almost over.

The phone rang while I was doing homework upstairs. I didn't feel comfortable answering it, but Charlie wasn't home yet and it might be important. Pushing my text book to the side, I got up and raced to the kitchen before the ringing stopped.

I was both relieved and annoyed to find it was Renee. Relieved because it wasn't someone calling I didn't know of yet, but was supposed to. Annoyed because I didn't want Renee to make a habit of calling me every night. Unlike Charlie, she actually knows Bella. I didn't want her to start getting suspicious. Not that she would ever be able to guess I took over her daughter's body or anything...

Charlie walked in through the front door a minute into the call. He gave me a smile and wave that I returned and silently made his way into the living room.

I focused my attention back on Renee when she spoke up again, explaining that she had wanted to talk to me once more since she wouldn't be able to call, or email, me on the drive to Florida unless it was from a payphone. I considered myself mildly lucky.

Hanging up the phone, I realized if I wanted to go to Seattle tomorrow, I would really have to talk to Charlie about it tonight and stop holding the conversation off.

In the six days I've been stuck here, not once have I entered the living room, only ever taking a peak from the kitchen.

The pictures on the small fireplace caught my interest first. There was a wedding picture of Charlie and a woman I could only assume to be Renee. I wondered briefly why he still kept it up if they're divorced now. They looked so happy, especially in the picture of them holding Bella in what had to be the hospital after she was born. What could have torn them apart? I guess it must have happened a long time ago, considering the only other pictures of Bella were school photos.

My eyes moved to Charlie sitting on a recliner, watching the recap of a basketball game. I felt a tug at my heart, my situation once again starting to feel even realer. Seeing those photos and knowing Bella and Charlie have a past only continued to make me feel guilty. Even more so with Charlie, who most likely has been living a very lonely life up to this point. And here I am, getting in the way of these two people's lives, ruining whatever chance they could have in getting to know each other and be a family.

I pondered how many nights Charlie comes home to an empty house, knowing he has a daughter out there, a family. Knowing he doesn't have to be alone, but he is, because they are so far apart and because they never truly got to know one another. And the gap only continues to grow bigger, so when the chance to see each other finally comes around it's awkward and uncomfortable to be with each other. The loneliness only continues to increase...

And I'm in the way. Because even though I'm polite, even though I'll eat dinner with him and say good morning and good night, I'm not his daughter. He can't ever really know his daughter while I'm in the way.

Tears started to cloud my eyes. Charlie turned around then, finally realizing I've been standing in the archway. Blinking rapidly, I threw him a smile, hoping he didn't catch me about to cry.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Re- uh, Mom," I answered.

"What did she want?"

"Oh, she just wasn't done ranting at me from last time," I said, turning my smile into a grin.

He chuckled a little before going silent.

"So," I dragged out. "I was wondering if, tomorrow, I could drive to Seattle. I've been looking to buy some new clothes and nothing in town really caught my interest, but I'm sure I'll find something if I go there."

Charlie rubbed the back of neck, looking unsure of himself. "I'd love to let you go, Bells. I'm just not sure your truck would be the best way of getting there. It doesn't have good gas-mile and if you get stuck somewhere you don't have a phone to call for help," he explained. "I have work all weekend, so I won't be able to take you myself either."

At my dejected look, he added; "If you got a friend to take you, I'd feel a lot better about you going."

Friends, yeah right. Angela didn't have a car and no way was I asking Mike.

I wanted to argue, but seeing the expression on Charlie's face stopped me. He really cared if something happened to his daughter. I couldn't just start a fight with him, he wasn't like my mother. She would only tell me no just for the sake of being mean.

I nodded, although disappointed. Looks like I won't be leaving this weekend...

The moment slowly started to get awkward, me just standing there and Charlie moving his gaze every which way. He didn't turn back to the TV though, so I could tell he wanted to keep talking. Despite how nice our little chats have been, I know I should walk away. All I had to do was tell him I had homework and he would understand.

But looking at Charlie and knowing how lonely he must be, it made me realize how lonely I've been. And not just since I've been suck in Bella's body, but for the past few years. I have been so alone, and the feeling has only continued to grow being stuck here like this.

I suppose that was why I sat down on the love-seat, making myself comfortable and why I began a new conversation, starting with the basketball game and moving on as the night went by.

* * *

I don't think I have ever felt as restless as I had been over the weekend.

My time was mainly spent on the old piece of crap computer, agitatedly tapping my fingers as I waited practically hours for the screen to load. The searches usually amounted to nothing. It didn't help I had to get off once and awhile for a few hours, just in case someone was trying to call the house. I really did hate dial-up.

I had a sneaking suspicion Charlie was worried about me being locked up in my room on the computer for so long. I knew he felt bad about accepting work hours on the weekend and refusing to let me go to Seattle. It seemed as though I had to constantly reassure him I was okay with it. He still made it clear he didn't like leaving me home alone, probably assuming I really was going to ask a friend to drive me to Seattle like he suggested.

I did seriously contemplate asking Angela, hoping that maybe her mom or dad could give us a ride. Due to Edward's continuous absence, the past week I had taken to grouping up with Angela and her partner during Biology class. It definitely gave us the chance to talk more, but I still felt uncomfortable asking since we've only known each other for a few days. Maybe I would try next week.

By Saturday evening I had almost broken down.

If I couldn't go to Seattle, then I would I just go to Port Angeles instead. Charlie couldn't disagree on the alternative, especially since it was only an hour drive as opposed to three.

After looking up the bookstores in Port Angeles though, I reconsidered. There were only two actually bookstores and one of them was more of a gift shop than anything. In case an emergency happened, I really didn't want to waste the extra money Bella saved up and whatever Charlie gave me, only to turn up empty handed with a wasted tank of gas.

I suppose I really would have to wait to go to Seattle. It was the most reliable choice. Until then, I'll just have to ask Charlie if I can order a few texts I found on Amazon.

Either way, I couldn't stand sitting in the house any longer.

I hopped off the bed, pocketing the truck keys and Bella's wallet, and raced downstairs to put my coat on. I might as well go see if there was anything to do in town before I die of boredom.

I took a left off of Fern Hill, and started making my way down South Forks Avenue. After a few short minutes I came across Forks Shopping Center, deciding I'd try and find some entertainment there. Parking the truck, I stepped out and walked towards the Thriftway, the local grocery store.

Briefly, I reminisced on the times I went grocery shopping with Grams. She used to always let me sit in the cart as she pushed it down the aisle, something my mother would never allow. I smiled fondly at the memory, wishing for simpler moments like that again.

After walking down every aisle, I made my way back to the front. A rack of magazines and miscellaneous books stood before one of the checkout stands. I skimmed my eyes over the selection, noticing a row of small floral bound books. I picked one up, curious as to why there was no title, only to find they were blank.

Remembering I still needed a sketchbook for class, I decided to buy it, knowing this was the closest I would get in a town like Forks.

As I stepped back outside into the light drizzle of rain, my gaze instantly connected with the espresso sign on the building over. It had a fairly quaint look with all the hanging plants and the flowers nestled in the surrounding brick fence. Multicolored newspaper dispensers aligned the building underneath the tall single window. A bright neon open sign was hung up in the right corner, giving enough incentive for me to walk directly to the entrance.

I haven't had coffee in a week. Charlie liked his coffee black, so I'd usually skip drinking it every morning before school.

A girl in my gym class, Jennifer, stood behind the counter wearing a green apron. She was friends with Lauren, but luckily wasn't as cruel. She was more of a stuck up type of person, not so much in a bad way but in an overachiever kind of way instead.

I assumed as much due to the fact I don't believe I made a good impression on her my first day, because she glared at me every time I missed the ball and made our team lose a point. I think my only saving grace was that I showed improvement throughout the week. Now she plays on Mike and I's team almost every game, which gave me the chance to notice she's slightly awkward and has a playful sense of humor, despite her competitive streak.

Our eyes met and she seemed to perk up from her bored stance.

"Bella! Hey! What are you doing here?"

I blink at her. "Getting coffee?"

A look of realization flashed across her expression. Her palm abruptly connected with her forehead. "Duh, I knew that. Obviously. Sorry, I guess what I meant to say was that I'm just not used to seeing new costumers. But then I remembered you're new to Forks so of course I wouldn't be used to seeing you here…" she trailed off, probably thinking it would be a good idea to stop blabbering.

I smiled, amused by her behavior. "That's fine, I think I understand."

She let out a laugh. "Yeah. Uh, anyway, what can I get you?"

I ordered a mocha latte with extra whipped cream on top. She nodded and went to work making it. I leaned against the counter, tapping my fingers along with the dripping rain until she finished.

"Here you go. That will be to two-seventy."

I handed over the cash. "You wouldn't happen to have a pencil I could have, would you?"

"Yeah, I do. What do you need it for?" she asked, confused.

"Thought I'd draw for a while."

Still appearing confused, Jennifer leaned back and grabbed one of the pencils sticking out of a plastic cup on the counter.

"Thanks."

Sitting down at a table by the window, I inhaled the sweet aroma of chocolate, enjoying the warmth the drink gave me as it settled in my stomach after taking a quick sip. I licked the excess whipped cream off my lips while opening the floral book to the first page, intent on drawing my first picture in it. I glanced around me, looking for an interesting subject, before choosing the basket plant hanging outside the window.

The rest of my afternoon was spent in the espresso shop, drawing everything I could see. When I got hungry awhile later I bought a delicious looking pastry and bottled water. It felt good getting out of the house to take a break from thinking, peaceful even, despite the different people that kept coming and going.

A small group of friends crowded into the building, talking rambunctiously. Distracted from my drawing, I looked up at the clock on the wall. Sighing, I realized my day out of the house was coming to an end. It was getting late. Charlie must be at home, attempting- and probably failing- to cook dinner.

I looked back down at my paper, taking in the dark, narrowed eyes staring back at me. I trailed my gaze down along the high cheekbones, defined jawline, and prominent chin. I added a few more wisps of hair upon further scrutiny, and stepped back to contemplate anymore changes.

My eyes widened in shock after recognizing the face. I hadn't even noticed I had drawn a specific person. The picture appeared to be an almost exact replica of the expression Edward Cullen wore that day in Biology. I wasn't sure about the shape of his nose or lips, due to my hazy memory, but I knew absolutely the sketch did not give him justice, despite the similarities. There was no doubt in my mind beauty like his could never be completely captured.

My hand lowered back down to sketch in darker shadows around his eyes and cheekbones when I suddenly caught on to what I was doing. I was drawing a picture of a guy I only met once, one that for reasons unknown, absolutely loathed me. I still could not fathom the reason for such hateful vengeance directed at me when I barely even spoke a word to him.

I remembered the brief fear I had felt, and all the hate I had directed back at Edward that day bottled up inside me again. I lifted my left hand, about to strike down at the angular, scornful face, but stopped myself as the tip of my pencil reached the paper. Instead, I slammed the book shut, garnering a few questioning looks from the other costumers, and stuffed it in my jacket.

"Finally leaving?" Jennifer asked playfully.

I nodded. With a wave goodbye, I left the espresso shop and drove back to Charlie's for dinner.

* * *

**Well that's it. It's a lot short than I like to write. I suppose this mainly turned into a filler chapter. I originally planned to have Scar see Edward again, but decided that not only have I held this off long enough, but that I really didn't want to add that scene into this chapter due to how badly I feel I wrote it. I guess I learned my lesson; don't write while your sick.**

**So yeah, next chapter the Cullen's show up again and Scar has her second meeting with Edward. How do you guys think that will turn out? Good, bad? Give me your opinions please!**


	5. Confrontation

_Chapter _**| Aberrations and Revelations |**_ Five_

* * *

My head slammed down on the desk with a resounding smack. A groan quietly passed my lips as I closed my eyes in dread. This couldn't be happening.

"Yup, I heard him talking to Mr. Cole about it a few minutes ago. He's giving us a pop quiz on the book when class starts," Eric clarified.

I looked up at the clock, wishing I was more of a morning person so I would've gotten to school earlier. Two minutes isn't nearly enough time to retain any information about the book. If only I read the last assigned chapter like I was supposed to instead of assuming I'd remember it from sophomore year, I wouldn't be too worried about the pop quiz… But _Wuthering Heights_ is a hard book for me to get interested in. I feel reading it a second time will make my brain explode.

Mr. Mason walked into the room as soon as the bell rang, carrying a stack of freshly copied papers. He announced we were having a pop quiz and told us to clear off our desks before passing them out with a smile I could almost describe as sadistic.

"Good luck," Eric whispered, sounding sympathetic and amused at the same time.

I sighed, hoping I wouldn't actually need it.

* * *

"It wasn't that hard, Bella."

"Says the guy that actually likes the book," Mike said, needlessly coming to my defense.

I rolled my eyes as the two boys got into a little dispute over the quiz. Deciding to interrupt them, I spoke up. "It didn't help that we had to sit listening to him read the book for the rest of the period," I explained to Eric. "I almost fell asleep twice."

Throwing my school bag over my shoulder, I followed them out the door. Both boys halted their movement outside, forcing me to stop behind them. I stood on my toes, trying to glance over their shoulders at whatever seemed to catch their interest.

"Awesome." Mike grinned.

I gently pushed my way passed them, holding out my hand to watch the snow fall softly on it and immediately melt into water. I'd never seen it snow in Forks since I only visited Grams in the summer. It was a lot slushier than I was used to, I noticed. By the end of the day I'll probably be just as soaked as if it had rained instead.

Eric nodded. "I didn't even know it was going to snow today."

Mike turned towards me, his grin growing even bigger. "What do you say to a snowball fight after school, Bella? We can round some more people up and create teams."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Why not? Better now than later. Chances are the snow won't stick for very long."

"Aww, don't say stuff like that. We barely get any good snow around here. It either melts or freezes over. Don't jinx it."

"There's no jinxing to it," I stated, rolling my eyes at the notion. "Some snow is better than no snow at least."

He laughed. "You'd believe that more than anyone else, huh Arizona? Is this your first time seeing snow then?"

I nodded, faking a smile because I didn't necessarily want to agree out loud. I'm from Chicago were it snows and not hot and sunny Arizona.

"Hey, what about me? I wanna get in on the fight!" complained Eric.

I began to speak, about to tell him that of course he was invited, but Mike interrupted me first.

"As if you can keep up," he replied playfully with a cocky smirk, turning his back on a now glaring Eric.

"I'll show you how to keep up."

I rolled my eyes at the dark haired boy's horrible comeback, watching as he bent down and grabbed a handful of snow, tossing it at the back of Mike's head.

Mike swirled around, laughing good naturedly at Eric. I could the see the competitive look in his eyes and could tell a full out fight was about to start.

"Now you asked for it!"

I slowly backed away from them, having the sense to realize we were going to be late for class if this kept up.

"Save it for after school, boys. Don't want to be late for your next class, do you?"

Mike lowered his hand full of slushy snow, looking disappointed.

"Fine…" they whined in unison.

We each went off in the direction of our next classes, promising to continue this later. But not before I smashed a handful of sloshy snow on top of their heads and ran away with a cackling laugh. They stood there dumbfounded, unable to retaliate.

* * *

By lunchtime I almost believed I evaded all the stray, and directed, snowballs. Sadly, my dodging skills weren't that good. Jennifer was able to nag a well-aimed-shot directly at my forehead when I wasn't looking.

I wiped off the wet slush with my sleeve and slowly turned to a smirking Jennifer leaning casually against the cafeteria door.

"You know, if I wasn't absolutely starving right now, I'd wage full out war against you," I said, trying to sound as serious as possible.

Jennifer snorted. "Yeah right." She slapped me across the back and led me through the glass doors. "You know no one stands a chance against me." Right as the door was about to close behind us, Jennifer stumbled with a grunt, a snowball lodged at the back of her head. She whipped her head around, searching for the culprit, but couldn't figure out who did it.

"That's what happens when you act too cocky," I finally got out after laughing so hard.

She simply stuck her tongue out at me.

I shook my head, smiling. Thanks to Jennifer, I've started feeling a sense of relief with the situation I've been put in.

Sunday afternoon I received a call from Jennifer, who invited me to hang out with her and a group of friends from school. Originally, I wasn't planning on accepting the invite, but Charlie had overheard the conversation and convinced me to go, even offering some money. I suppose he was happy his daughter was making friends and I didn't want to disappoint him.

It had only been a week knowing Charlie and I already didn't want to disappoint my fake father more than my real parents.

Anyway, we didn't do much except go out to the diner Charlie took me to a few days ago. It wasn't the most exciting outing; on the other hand, I was glad I had gone.

Jen introduced me to a few of her friends, most who I had seen in class or during our lunch period. I got along well with Katie, who I found out was in my Trig class even though she's a sophomore, and immediately asked her to help me with it when I found out she was actually really good at math. Another girl, Heather, seemed pretty cool. She was on the volleyball team with Jen this year and much of the conversations with her revolved around the games they played back in the fall. More than once, the two ganged up on me to try out for the team next year. I didn't plan on being stuck like this long enough to try out, but I told them I would consider it so they'd stop badgering me.

Eric was there as well, along with two other guys, Austin and Ben. I got along famously with those two, especially Austin. We had the same taste in indie rock music and spend quite a while introducing new bands to one another. I also found out he was in my sketching class. Austin had a love for comics and graphic novels along with Ben, but unlike his friend, Austin actually created his own comics. I spent all of art class today looking at a few of his characters and plot ideas, extremely impressed with his illustrations.

At some point in time, Mike and his jock friends randomly showed up at the diner. Jen waved them over and they pulled up some seats. Mike easily started up a new conversation, getting everyone to laugh and join in.

It was a good day. I couldn't believe how quickly I had been accepted by so many people in only a week.

I've been to a total of three schools in my life and not once was I this easily accepted.

The only lasting friendship I've made is with Sydney Anderson. Jen and Syd are lot alike, which might have been the reason I got along so well with her this fast. The only differences I noticed off the bat are the facts that Syd hates competition and has an immense interest in the male population. Despite the fun time I had with everyone, it put a damper on my mood when I realized how much I missed her already.

"I am so going to get back at whoever threw that at me," Jen hissed out, drawing back my attention as she wiggled around to get the snow out of her jacket.

"You don't even know who did it."

"Oh, I'll find out. Mark my words," she replied in an ominous tone.

I rolled my eyes, easily imagining her attacking the entire student body to find the culprit.

We made our way through the lunch line, grabbing the hot dogs on the menu for today, and sat down at one of the tables near the windows.

The seats gradually started to fill up as Jen's friends finally took a break from the snow. I noticed Angela sat at the table behind us today, conversing with Jessica, Lauren, and a few other girls that usually sit with those two. I was somewhat disappointed she didn't sit with me today, but was glad to know Angela wasn't going to start shunning her longtime friends just because I had a little dispute with Jessica.

Our eyes meet and Angela waved. I smiled and waved back, overlooking the way Lauren (I still have no idea what I did to her) glared at me in disgust. Jessica didn't so much as glance at me and instead drew Angela back into the conversation. I shook my head in amusement, but was glad Jessica wasn't being her usual trifling self and wisely chose to ignore me just as I always do with her.

Eventually Mike showed up, his hair glisten with wet droplets, and sat down with his friends at the end of the table. Our eyes met and he sent me a friendly glare, having not forgotten about this morning.

Mike brought up his idea of the snow fight in the parking lot after school, trying to encourage everyone to join. They loved the idea, each chiming in with how many teams to create and who would be on them. Mike already declared me apart of one of the other teams so he could pay me back for earlier. I only flashed him a grin, silently telling him to bring it on.

Laughter came from a few tables down, catching my attention. I turned my head towards the corner of the room, taking in the five students.

Edward was back, sitting casually with his family as if his week long absence didn't even happen. A big part of me was upset he was here, remembering how he had acted in Biology. For a short while, I held the notion that maybe he was just feeling sick. I often became easily irritated myself when I'm horribly ill. If it wasn't for Alice still ignoring me in art, even earlier today, and the other Cullen's giving me looks, I might have kept on believing that too.

But a very, _very_ small part of me, one I was still extremely reluctant to admit, was happy he was back. I hoped his fury that day wasn't a one time thing. I wanted to get angry again, I wanted to forget my problems and focus on that petty emotion instead. And though I knew it was stupid to _want _to get angry, even if it was at someone that was a complete jerk to me, I needed that hour out of the day to take a break from all the stress.

I let out a humorless laugh, recognizing that, out of every emotion there is, _anger_ was the one that seemed to relieve my stress.

His head suddenly turned towards my table, our eyes meeting. Without much thought, I directed a glare at him, despite not feeling any real hostility. Edward slowly faced back towards his family, as if he didn't notice me at all and only casually glanced around the cafeteria. I shook my head with a snort.

Jennifer nudged me. "What's the matter?"

I turned my focus back on my own table. "Not much. Just thinking about the pop quiz in English I probably failed."

And about the boy who seems to have an irrational dislike of me.

She gave me a skeptical look, but accepted my answer.

* * *

I ended up laughing at Mike all the way to Biology as he dramatically complained about the rain washing all the snow away. Mainly because he no longer has the chance to enact any revenge on me.

Mike proceeded to pout dramatically.

"Oh, don't be a baby. I'm sure it will snow again."

"Yeah, well, who knows how long that will be?"

"Eh, you're right," I said nonchalantly with a shrug.

He flashed me an incredulous look. "Don't say that!"

I held my hands up in defense, grinning. "I was only agreeing with you."

He started pouting again.

We split up when reaching the building, moving to sit at our respective tables. I looked at the contents laid out across them, dreading the assignment I knew was coming. I was horrible at identifying cells with a microscope.

A few short minutes later, Edward Cullen came waltzing into the room. I turned my gaze away, ignoring him as he sat down as far from me as possible, and stared longingly at Angela's table. Why couldn't I just keep partnering up with her? As if hearing my thoughts, Angela looked up at me. Her eyes landed on Edward for a short second and came back to settle on me. Angela offered me a sympathetic, but encouraging smile. My eyes widen slightly as I wondered when she could have possibly picked up on my attitude towards the Cullen. I didn't think I had been that obvious. I shook my head, deciding to give Angela a bit more credit from now on.

Busying myself with pulling out the materials for class, I was surprised to hear Edward suddenly speak up.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. I apologize for not introducing myself last week" he said, smiling a smile that seemed more out of politeness than a sincere greeting. "You must be Bella Swan-"

I interrupted- rather rudely I must say. "How'd you know I liked to be called Bella?" I didn't really care, he probably heard some other students calling me that, but I wasn't willing to play nice after the way he treated me last week and was going to use every chance I had to show it. And, I reluctantly admit, I was a little bitter over the fact I had to be introduced as Bella again when I should have been done with it a week ago. If this kept up, I wouldn't be surprised if I forgot my real name.

He appeared shocked, seemingly taking a second to think, but easily answered as if I didn't just interrupt him. "My sister Alice told me you go by Bella."

I decided to let it slide, afraid my answer might alert him to how upset I was about Alice flat out ignoring me.

I opened my textbook to the stages of mitosis, quickly refreshing my memory while waiting for Mr. Banner to start the class.

The lab for today sounded simple, but I distinctly remember doing this last year and making a fool out of myself, for I had broken the glass slides by accidentally brushing it off the high table tops with my arm. It definitely got a laugh out of the frustrated students who needed a break from figuring out the cells into the phases of mitosis. Needless to say though, the teacher was upset over having to clean up all the tiny pieces of glass.

Mr. Banner finally instructed us to get started.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward offered. I noticed his expression imperceptibly contort into one similar to what he wore last week, though slightly less noticeable. I couldn't identify if he was upset or in pain, just as I had wondered last time.

"Alrighty then. Go ahead." I pushed the microscope towards him, holding back a grin.

Edward frowned, obviously not amused, but also not taking the bait as he turned to look briefly into the microscope.

"Prophase."

I took his word for it, watching enviously as he wrote down the answer in an elegant script. My own handwriting is atrocious. Grams used to say it's because I'm left-handed, the only one in the family, and also claimed it attributed to my skill in art.

It was my turn. I gazed into the microscope slightly longer than Edward, but was fairly certain it was Anaphase, declaring so out loud.

"May I?" Apparently I took _too_ long, as Edward seemed unsure of my answer- the jerk- and check it himself. He nodded. "Anaphase."

I tried not to glare at him. Yeah, that's what I thought, buddy.

We finished up shortly after. Luckily, we took turns in a succession were I only had to identify two slides, giving me a better chance of not getting the wrong answer. In order to waste time, I started doodling in my floral sketchbook.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?"

I held back a groan. Really? He was going to use small talk on me?

I decided to be civil and go along with it despite my thoughts during lunch, knowing it would be stupid to make a scene and talk about his attitude last week when he's apparently pretending it never happened.

"Yup. But I'm glad it didn't stick around long enough for the drive home," I replied, cringing at the idea of driving in the snow after the accident and all the nightmares I've been having of it.

"You don't like driving in the snow."

I nodded. "Or the rain really."

"It's difficult to avoid those types of weather conditions here," he stated. "You must be having a hard time living in Forks."

I shrugged, not knowing what to say. I love Forks, but there's obviously one big problem to my situation that does make living here pretty difficult.

Done talking now, I focused back on my paper. Edward, however, didn't seem to be finished.

"What made you decided to move here, then?" My head snapped towards him at the mildly rude and accusing tone he used, wondering if I had just been imaging it as his expression appeared to only be of polite curiosity.

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather not talk about it." I said firmly, mainly because I didn't even know Bella's reason for moving to Forks in the first place and therefore didn't have anything to tell him. No one else had really bothered asking before and I didn't want to trouble myself with coming up with a lie I might forget later.

Edward didn't seem to be satisfied with that.

"Were you having troubles back at home?"

I hadn't given much thought to it._ Was_ Bella having problems? Is that why she left?

"You lived with your mother back in Arizona, correct? Did you two not get along?"

"No, that's not it," I said automatically, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. I haven't meet Renee in person, but she seems very caring, worrying about how Bella is doing all the time. No, that couldn't be the reason she left.

I wondered often in the past few days why Bella decided to move to Forks. Was our destination really just a coincidence when I took over her body? Or is there more to it? Do we somehow have a connection through our own experiences as well? Could her life really be as rough as mine?

I thought back to a conversation with Renee, remembering how she mentioned going to Florida with a man named Phil. Is that why Bella came to Forks? Because her mother, and who I can only assume is Bella's stepfather, were leaving to another state? Were they moving, going on vacation, traveling…?

"Stepfather? So your mother remarried then?"

I froze for a second, wondering how he knew I was thinking that, before I realized I was so lost in thought that I must have started mumbling quietly to myself at some point. My cheeks heated up in embarrassment. Why do I always let my mouth slip up like this…?

"Yeah, she remarried," I said, deciding to go along with that. For all I know they could be, especially with how long Charlie and Renee have been divorced. I'm sure they've been separated for most of Bella's life and that's definitely enough time to move on. Though I have my suspicions Charlie hasn't quite done so yet.

"So your stepfather is the reason you left."

I glared at him, using the safest answer I could think of since I didn't really know for sure if that was true. "I don't have anything against him." I don't even know him.

He clearly didn't expect my answer, probably having already come to an obvious scenario. Mother gets remarried, daughter hates stepfather, daughter moves in with father. Pretty typical, I could have just gone along with it, but I didn't want to give the impression that Bella was having a hard time at home. It seemed a little too close to my own situation.

"I don't understand what brought you here." Edward's eyebrows furrowed. "If it's not your mother or stepfather, then maybe-"

"Stop." I held up my hand to interrupt him before he started coming up with more ideas. Why he's becoming so frustrated trying to analyze my life is a mystery.

I shook my head, annoyed Edward keeps coming up with all of these assumptions. It took me awhile, but I quickly realized what Edward was doing. My father used the same technique on me all the time as a kid. I liked to call these types of people "Manipulative Listeners".

As a child I had trouble opening up to people, never telling them how I felt or if I needed something. My parents were concerned over such behavior, so eventually my father started talking to me in a specific manner. Every time he would ask me a question and I gave a vague answer, Dad would rephrase what I said in an assuming manner. Because of this, I knew he was paying attention to what I had to say and cared about my answer, therefore making me comfortable enough to speak. But because of his assuming tone, I would get riled up and in turn, explain my answer in more detail, furthering the conversation.

It wasn't until I turned thirteen that I caught on to what he was doing and started preventing it. I had to give my dad props though; he really does have a way with words. If he didn't, there's no possible way he would have ended up marrying a stubborn woman such as my mother.

This Edward guy was definitely charismatic, but I had caught on quick enough to not start giving out any detailed answers. If this had kept up, I wouldn't be surprised if he somehow got me talking about my real life. He's not going to get anymore from me.

This time I turned away from him, angling myself more towards the aisle. I pulled my hair over to one side, using it as a curtain while I went back to my drawing. It ended up looking somewhat like the mitosis stages so I went along with the theme and started sketching out the microscope on the desk.

Edward finally seemed to get the hint, realizing I had caught on to his method. "You don't like me, do you?" I had a hard time deciding whether his tone sounded amused or simply frustrated.

"I just don't like to be interrogated."

Just leave it at that Scar, don't saying anything more. Don't go any further.

But I couldn't help myself.

"You know what, not only that, but it's also considered rude to treat people like total crap for no reason the first time they meet and then pretend it never happened later while continuously trying to bud into their business," I let out in a huff. I literally had to bite down on my tongue to prevent myself from going on to talk about his family. That's just not something you do.

Edward was shocked, not excepting me to say that much. I barely caught him sweep his eyes across the room, trying to see if anyone noticed my outburst. I knew no one had. I intentionally kept my voice down in order to not attract anyone's attention, despite my anger.

When he saw everyone was still focusing on their own work, he slowly turned back to me, his jaw now locked tight.

Edward leaned forward to look me clearly in the eyes with a gaze that seemed overly intense for this setting. It was then that I noticed something was off with his gaze; it wasn't as dark and threatening as it was last week. His eyes weren't the same black; instead they were a deep amber color. That was certainly unusual.

He spoke softly even though I knew he was more upset than he let on. "I'm sorry if you received that impression from me, Bella. I was feeling ill last week and needed to take a few days off. As for "interrogating", I'm only trying to be kind and learn more about you. I was a new student here myself two years ago, I know how hard it is to adjust."

I turned my head towards him in disbelief, my hair whipping over my shoulder with the movement.

To an outsider, I'm sure it looks like Edward is the victim here, only trying to be nice to the new girl who keeps shooting him down. I know I did nothing wrong. I mean sure, there's always a better, more mature way to go about a situation like this, but I've already gone through this route. He's not going to make me the enemy here. I won't let him.

I closed my eyes for a second, taking in a deep breathe. "That did come across my mind actually. And for a while I even believed that to be the reason. In spite of all the death glares, I could tell you were tense and not really breathing well." My voice turned harsh and though I didn't want to admit it, somewhat hurt. "But then I caught you in the office trying to change your 5th period class. Why the sudden need to do that, huh Edward? I highly doubt it was just a coincidence I happened to sit next to you in this class for the first, having to deal with your obvious_ irrational_ hatred of me, the very same day you try and change your schedule. And you know what makes this all even worse? Your sister, Alice, suddenly started giving me the cold shoulder after I thought we got along pretty well in Sketching. Then throughout the week your entire family kept giving me strange looks."

Edward spoke through tight lips. "I have no idea what you're-"

"Don't you say I just got the wrong impression or I was only imagining it," I spat out before he could continue. "I wouldn't be mentioning this if I wasn't absolutely sure."

I watched his reaction, becoming mildly alarmed when his posture seemed to stiffen impossibly further. His hands clenched so painfully onto the edge of the desk I was afraid it would break into tiny pieces. Looking into his hardened eyes, I could have sworn they changed a shade darker.

Just when I thought I was over it, the fear I felt last week came over me. And just like last time I forced it down, knowing how stupid it is to feel this way during school, in the middle of Biology class, where he can't act on that anger. Instead, I faced away from his fierce appearance, quickly sorting through what I said to figure out what I did to make him so irate. Then it occurred to me I spoke about his family. I cringed. Ugh, I really didn't mean to bring them up. Stupid mouth… But it's not like I was actually bashing on them, more like mentioning…

Exhaling, I ran my fingers back through my hair. This is getting pathetic. What was I thinking acting like this? I should have just ignored him.

"Look, I didn't mean-"

Mr. Banner interrupted, calling the students' attention to the whiteboard. I closed my mouth, deciding to listen and wait to apologize- well, somewhat apologize- after class when we could have time to discuss this in a more mature fashion.

But it seems I wouldn't have the chance as not even five minutes into the teacher's lecture a loud screech came from the chair beside me. I stared in disbelief as Edward rushed passed me and out the door.

A few whispers erupted throughout the room. Mr. Banner silenced the class and then looked at me questioningly.

"He, uh, he's not feeling too good," I said nervously, hoping that was the case after all. But once again, I was almost sure it wasn't.

Mr. Banner nodded, easily believing my excuse.

As everyone focused back on the lesson, I dropped my head on the table heavily, staring out at the rain.

You really should have just held it back, Scar…

* * *

I dragged my way out to the parking lot after a tough game in gym, still feeling guilty for the way I acted in Biology. I can't believe I let myself stoop to that level. Why did I let myself behave that way? I've had people hate me before and found it easy to ignore them and let it be. I mean, I've even been doing it with Lauren and Jessica for days now. Why couldn't I do the same with Edward?

A part of me wanted to blame it on the stress I've been under, but I knew it was ridiculous to use excuses; especially since the way I tried to relieve my stress was through anger. If only I used a cool head and politely asked him up front if I'd done something wrong, maybe I could've made it better somehow. Instead of getting so annoyed by his snooping and kind of blow up at him like I did, that is.

Ugh… Either way, I'm going to apologize. It would have been a lot easier if he hadn't run out of class like that though. The longer I wait, the harder it might be to fix this and at least become civil with one another. No reason to make things harder for myself here by making enemies.

As soon as I stepped foot outside, I skimmed the parking lot for Edward, hoping I could talk to him now and not go to sleep with a guilty conscience tonight. When I made it to my truck, I finally spotted him.

Edward was standing by his car with Alice. He appeared to still be angry while talking to her, but I couldn't hear any yelling. I looked at Alice, surprised to see her expression was as guilty as I felt at the moment.

I thought about confronting him now, but his family showed up and ruined my chance. I wasn't going to risked being ganged up on.

Rosalie strutted up to Edward, looking furious and especially threating with the muscular one towering over her. Her twin walked up to Alice, wrapping his arm around her protectively while he stared hard at Edward.

Huh, I wonder what's going on. Did Edward do something wrong? I chuckled, realizing I wasn't the one that needed to be worried about being ganged up on after all.

I opened the driver's door and stepped up into my seat, not wanting to get caught staring, but ended up becoming the center of their attention anyway when I turned the key and the engine began to rumble loudly. I froze, startled by the five heads that suddenly snapped in my direction. Hurriedly backing out of my parking space, I raced home, feeling mildly creeped out by their synchronized looks.

* * *

**Wow, this is really late! But on the plus side, the semester is over and so is my freshman year in college. Yay! ****I'm not taking any summer classes so except for work I'll _hopefully_ have more time to write.**

**The conversation with Edward took a while to type up because I kept constantly changing the dialogue, but I suppose in the end I'm satisfied with it because this is where one of the biggest differences between Scar and Bella start to show.**

**A big thanks goes out to PathofAldebourne! Your review really helped me get out the rest of this chapter.**

**So, any thoughts on what happened between Scar and Edward? What do you guys think might happen next? Opinions and ideas always appreciated! **


	6. Impact

_Chapter_** | Aberrations and Revelations | **_Six_

* * *

Once I made it to Charlie's house, I dashed upstairs to change into a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie before pulling back on the black converse shoes and rain coat I'd been wearing. Glad it wasn't raining today, I stepped out the front door and began stretching my legs.

Just as I knew I would, as soon as I left the school parking lot I began beating myself up for my behavior in Biology. I felt guilty for the way I handled the situation. Grams would chew me out big time if she knew. She doesn't tolerate anyone releasing their anger out on others.

And that's exactly what I had done. Even though I knew I was in the right for calling Edward out on his behavior towards me, I would never have gotten mad enough to lash out at him. I would have reacted like I did with Jessica in the cafeteria on my first day. Only a few simple choice words would have left my mouth and then I would have walked away and ignored them thereafter, just like I did with Jessica.

But I realize now that Edward is different. I inadvertently chose Edward to be my own person "punching bag", so to speak. I knew now I wasn't just taking out my anger on Edward simply because of his behavior towards me. I was also unleashing the anger I've been feeling over my frustratingly hopeless situation.

Out of all the emotions I felt for being stuck like this, in some stranger's body, living her life, anger always came out the strongest.

And I was sick of it.

I needed to put a stop to it. The trouble though, is that I don't know how else to deal with everything going on. I was never the type to grieve and mope or even feel sorry for myself because of the difficulties life throws at me.

So that's why I decided to go for a run. All of my energy and concentration will be directed into that one action. No need to worry myself by constantly over thinking things.

Not to mention, the easiest way for me to sort out my problems has always been to forget about them entirely… Now if only I could do the same with my biggest problem at the moment…

Releasing a deep breath, I kicked off from the front porch and made my way along the street at a steady pace.

* * *

After what felt like ages, I finally reached the bridge over the Calawah River. I forced myself to use the last burst of stamina I had to cross to the other side, trying to keep my breathing as steady as possible. Gradually turning my sprint into walk as I made it to the end, I placed my hands on my head while trying to control my breathing. It took everything I had not to just plop down on the ground.

I turned around and slowly made my way back to the center of the bridge. Leaning over the cement railing, I let out a loud huff.

Now that I've reached this point- about half an hour of alternating between running and jogging- I really did not want to use any more energy to get back to the house. I had hoped I could make it longer, at least until the next bridge over the Sol Duc River, but Bella's body isn't nearly as in shape as mine.

The river was fairly serene by the bridge, glistening with what little light from the sunset peaked through the clouds. A ways down the river, however, the cascading water was somewhat treacherous. The wild rapids crashed against the stones harshly, splashing up into the air.

Looking at the flowing water, I could only imagine how well Salmon fishing will be come October. Salmon fishing was always Gramps favorite.

Before he passed away, Gramps used to tell me a whole bunch of fishing stories. When he was younger, he worked as a fisherman for his tribe, the Quileute. The fishing was done on the ocean, but Gramps used to always tell me he loved fishing on the rivers during his free time. Sol Duc was his favorite, but every once in a while he would come to this one, the Calawah River. This isn't the most favored fishing river, but Gramps would tell me, although rare here, the largest Salmon are often caught on this one.

His most fond memory was made on this river. Gramps often told me the story of how he met Grams, just a little ways away on the right river bank from here. It was a typical fishing day for him, except his usually buddies didn't come along that time. He had just caught a big one, but the river was running high and fast from all the summer rain and he got tugged in the water deep enough for the current to catch hold of him. If Grams hadn't been driving across this bridge with her family at the time and noticed him, Gramps might not have gotten out of the current without their help.

I always thought the story somewhat cliqued, what with the whole "love at first sight" ending he used. Love is a difficult belief for me to hold as it is. Love at first sight is just plain ridiculous. Infatuation at first sight I could believe in however. Still, I knew the love my grandparents shared was the most real love I've ever seen. The day Gramps passed away, Grams was beyond devastated. I think part of the reason Grams wanted me to move in with her my freshman year was because of the pain and loneliness she felt from his loss.

The only thing I can think of now, is how I would be with Grams at this very moment if it wasn't for that accident. The accident had to be the catalyst for my predicament, I'm almost sure of it. Nonetheless, I still cannot wrap by mind around how that is, and how I ended up like this.

Every day I wake up panting and gasping over my nightmare, I push aside the idea I've been dreaming this entire time. Logically, I know I should give up the idea. I'm not dreaming; I doubt I could every come up with a dream this complex. Deep down, I know I don't want to give up this theory because out of every one I've had and promptly dismissed, this one always gave me a simple fix to the problem. Just wake up. But I do wake up, every morning, and I'm still here.

And then, for a split second, I believed I might have died in the crash and was given this life as a second chance. But the thought was obviously proved incorrect when I read the article last week. I've not been presented with any new information on my health. Which, now that I think about, it's probably time I call the house. I can always pretend to be a friend from my old school, who heard about the accident on the news.

But despite whatever condition my body is in at the moment, I still didn't have many plausible theories to help me get back to it.

I moved even closer over the rail. Looking down at the dark water, I contemplated an idea that only just briefly brushed the edge of my mind.

Maybe… I have some weird ability which lets me hop from body to body and the accident somehow made me unconsciously activate it.

A loud, breathy laugh escaped my lips at the thought. That sounds plain ridiculous! Come on, _me_ having some strange supernatural power? That's just crazy…

My laugh slowed down into short chuckles, however, as I sobered at the realization that my theory actually could be correct.

I mean, it's crazy enough I'm stuck in Bella's body like this to begin with. How can it be any crazier to think I somehow have the ability that caused it to happen? If not me, well then, it might even be Bella with the ability.

Gently, I ran my fingers against the faded scar by my eyebrow, remembering the flight to Seattle. The lady I sat next to on the flight told me, when I woke up in Bella's body, that I had taken a rather pathetic stumble and knocked myself out cold. But I have a feeling Bella was still in her own body when it happened, as I have no recollection of it. The bump to the head could be another possible catalyst, despite being less serious than a car crash.

My stomach sank at the idea of Bella being the cause. If it is her with the ability, my theory would be almost pointless. I have no idea what happened to Bella, which means I have no idea if she can even solve this. A part of me wants to assume when my mind moved into her body, the same happened with Bella. But if Bella is in my body, which is probably in a horribly broken state- I cringed at the thought- then chances are she won't be physically well enough to do anything.

I froze, a cold chill suddenly coursing through me. If Bella is in my body, what did she do when she woke up…? Just because I was able to quickly get a rein on myself and not draw attention, doesn't mean Bella did the same. What if she had a mental break down when she found out she wasn't in her own body? What if she told someone? What if everyone thought she had gone insane- that _I _had gone insane?!

Okay, settle down, Scar. Don't freak out. Calm down.

I took slow, steady breaths, trying to stop my rapid breathing. I needed to get a hold of myself. But I know I couldn't calm down, not until I find out what happened. I needed to make the call now.

With one last glance at the Calawah River, I pushed off the railing of the bridge, making a beeline for the nearest phone.

* * *

My legs ached painfully by the time I reached a phone.

After twenty minutes of nonstop running, I finally came by a gas station. To my complete frustration, the cashier didn't let me use the phone. The stubborn jerk would not give into my pleading so I bit my lip to keep from calling him a number of vulgar names and quickly ran back out the door, doing my best to slam it shut loudly. I only just avoided running into a pale skinned woman in my haste out the door, too angry to apologize.

Luckily, the diner hadn't been far away. I knew Rhonda, the waitress who served Charlie and I last week, wouldn't have any qualms with letting me use their phone. The thought calmed me greatly. If I had to wait any longer, I might have lost the nerve to call.

As soon as I had entered the building I took a deep breath to calm myself. I didn't want anyone to notice my panic, lest they decide to call Charlie and have him pick me up. I really didn't want to worry him.

"Bella." Rhonda smiled when she caught sight of me. She leaned to look behind me, searching for something. "Where's your father?"

"I'm here by myself. I actually really need to use the phone," I told her, cringing when I realized it came out too quick and anxious sounding.

She looked surprised and I could see the worry seeping through her expression. Nonetheless, she smiled kindly and pointed to the phone at the end of the bar by the restrooms. "Go ahead, dear."

I rushed towards it, using everything I had not to run like a mad woman.

In seconds, the phone was in my hand, the number quickly dialed before I could change my mind. As it rang, I glanced around me, finding I was a good distance away from all the customers. I let out a breath of relief. Even though I know it wouldn't be a problem for anyone to listen in, I still wanted the privacy.

By the fifth ring I began to fidget, afraid no one was going to answer the call. Who would even answer? I wasn't even sure if anyone was home.

"Hello? Who is this?"

_Grams. _Thank god.

"Hello?" she repeated after a short silence.

I swallowed.

"Um, hi. This is Amy Miller. I'm a friend of Scarlette's. We went to the same middle school," I told her, using the name of a girl I really did befriend in middle school, before my family moved to Chicago. "I-I heard about the accident. Could you please tell me how Scar is doing?"

I could hear Grams sigh. Closing my eyes, I braced myself for whatever she's about to say.

"I'm afraid Scarlette's situation doesn't look good." I could hear the hitch in her voice, though I knew she tried to hide it. My eyes began to water. "She received a lot of injuries from the crash. Nothing fatal. But…" I froze, unsure of what she would say next. Grams sounded so pained, but I knew she would force herself to continue. She's always been so strong. "... she hasn't woken up yet. Scar's in a coma and the doctors… they aren't sure if she'll be waking up."

The tears rained down my cheeks; I couldn't hold them back anymore. I turned away from the room, forcing myself not to start sobbing so I wouldn't attract anyone's attention.

So I never woke up… or I suppose Bella never woke up. I wasn't sure if I was completely horrified by this or glad Bella wouldn't have to wake up and deal with being in a broken body. The only thing I couldn't understand was if my coma was caused from the accident or from switching bodies. What if the reason I was in a coma was because Bella wasn't in there after all? What if my body was empty…?

A small whimper escaped my lips. "I'm so sorry." _I'm so sorry I caused you all this hurt, Grams._

"Oh, sweetheart," she said, her voice becoming even softer. "Don't lose faith. Scarlette has always been a head strong girl, as I'm sure you already know. She'll wake up."

I nodded weakly, though she couldn't see. Grams always had so much faith in me, no matter how hopeless things seemed. Despite her not really knowing the actual situation, her words encouraged me to keep going and not break down completely. Even though she didn't give me a full drawn out speak like she would if she had known it was me.

I sniffed and wiped away the tears with my sleeve.

"You're right."

I could practically see Grams smile. "That's it. Now, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Um, actually, I was wondering if it wouldn't be a problem for me to call about Scar every once and awhile, to see how she's doing."

"Of course it's not a problem. I may not be the one to answer the phone; Scarlette's siblings and parents might, but feel free to still ask," she replied. "I'm Clarissa by the way, Scarlette's grandmother. I'm not sure if she's ever told you about me."

I smiled. "She has. All good things."

Grams chuckled. "That's nice to hear."

I was reluctant to hang up, but as I was technically a stranger to her at the moment, I didn't want to say anything to make the conversation awkward or inappropriate. I really wanted to ask more. What injuries did I get exactly? Did they ever find out why I left in such a reckless hurry? How was the rest of my family doing? Did they even care about what happened?

But I didn't. Instead I just said a polite goodbye which Grams returned and hung up the phone.

I stood silently, my head bowed down, for what felt like forever. All my energy was drained. I didn't even want to walk the rest of the way to Charlie's, but I didn't want him to pick me up and see me in this state either.

Everyone was preoccupied with their food and Rhonda was turned away at a table in the corner, so I took the chance to sneak out of the diner now, afraid she would confront me.

Not even ten steps away from the entrance it started to sprinkle, gradually turning into a full out downpour. I groaned, but was secretly glad. This way I could hide the tears.

* * *

When I finally reached the house, I went directly to bed. It must have been from the exhaustion, because last night had been the most peaceful, nightmare-less sleep I've had since arriving here. It was nice to wake up to the music from the alarm clock for once, instead up waking up an hour before it went off in a cold sweat.

A part of me believed the talk with Grams really helped relieve some of the stress I've been feeling. But it also made me anxious. A restless anxious which made me realize once again I didn't have any leads.

I knew I wouldn't last very long here in Forks, doing all this pointless researching. I won't get many answers here and at some point I'm going to have to force myself to leave. No matter how much it might hurt Charlie. But I told myself I would wait, a least until I could form a plan, one that hopefully wouldn't have Charlie worried his daughter ran away or was kidnapped.

A loud yawn escaped my lips. I sat up out of bed, deciding I didn't need that ten minute snooze since Charlie had let me sleep the entire evening and night away. I wonder if he noticed I hadn't been getting much sleep.

I took a quick shower and changed into a pair of dark jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt, topping it off with a red flannel. Bella had a lot of flannel, and although I liked wearing it, I would have loved more variety. I brushed through my hair, pulling it into a messy bun- not caring it was still wet- then made my way to the kitchen for breakfast before Charlie left.

Charlie was sipping on his coffee, reading the daily newspaper like every other morning.

"Good morning," I sang, smiling brightly.

He returned my smile, "Morning, Bells." Charlie watched me closely as I prepared some cereal, humming quietly to myself. "You seem to be in a good mood today. Finally get a good night's sleep?"

I cringed. So he had noticed. I suppose some nights it's been pretty obvious I've been having nightmares. "Yup," I said simply.

He noticed my reluctance to speak about it and changed the subject. "You look outside yet? The grounds covered in snow and ice. I just finished putting snow chains on the Cruiser and your truck. Hopefully that will help make the drive to school and home easier. I don't think you've had any experience driving in the snow, have you Bells?"

As soon as he said the word "snow" I ran over to the window above the kitchen sink. True enough, it was everywhere, beautifully coating every surface in white. The ice overwhelmed the thin cover of powder snow, creating amazing crystalline shapes.

I gazed over at the two vehicles in the driveway, noticing the snow and ice had already been scraped off them. Just as Charlie had said, I could see the thin chains he wrapped around all the tires.

The panic I started to feel over driving in the snow dissipated thanks to Charlie's thoughtfulness.

I smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks. I was pretty worried about driving to school with these conditions."

"It's no problem, Bella," he assured me with a smile. My own smile brightened when I noticed he wasn't looking nearly as embarrassed as he used to when I thank him. He folded the newspaper back up and stood, putting his now empty mug in the sink. "I better get going. I'll see you after work. Drive safe."

I nodded. "I will. See ya later."

I quickly scooped the rest of the cereal in my mouth and downed the leftover milk. After rinsing the bowl out, I jogged back up the stairs to apply some make-up I came across in Bella's untouched luggage.

Saturday night, after being unable to fall asleep, I went searching through all of Bella's stuff again. When I had unpacked Bella's bags, I mainly focused on putting her clothes away. I didn't care much about anything else, but in my boredom I decided to rummage through the other bags.

She had a few photos, all framed, of herself and her mother, one seeming to have been taken at the Grand Canyon. I had thought about putting them up, but decided against it. I already hated looking in the mirror, seeing another person every time. I didn't need to upset myself further. Instead I hung a few cheap, decorative paintings and posters, trying to spice up the walls a little. I found some random knickknacks, okay-smelling candles, and plain flower vases which I had placed on the desk and bedside table.

One bag I went through was entirely filled with books. Most being really old classics that would put me to sleep if I tried reading them. Bella had a lot of Jane Austen novels. _Pride and Prejudice _seemed to be the most read, it being so worn out the edges were fraying and the pages were beginning to yellow. I reluctantly admit I read the book and even slightly enjoyed it, though it was only due to the character Elizabeth Bennet.

An ugly tan purse was placed in a small compartment on the side of her largest suitcase. Though I wouldn't mind carrying a purse around, there was no way I wanted to use that one. It was the type of purse you'd buy in middle school, being too stupid to realize you'd come to hate it later on. I relented, however, when I found a strap that connected to it so the purse could sit snuggly at my waist. Besides, after finding a small black make-up bag and a pepper spray can in Bella's duffle bag, I knew I'd need a purse to carry them and Bella's wallet in.

I entered the bathroom and quickly got started applying some eyeshadow. Bella only had brown toned eyeshadow, no other colors, and mascara. They looked fairly new, but I suspected it was because she rarely wore them. I was disappointed to find there was no eyeliner as well. I used eyeliner the most, since it helped make my small eyes pop out more. But Bella didn't seem to have that problem. Actually, I didn't even need to apply make-up. Bella just has one of those natural faces that don't need it. I still decided to put it on anyway, because I loved being creative with it.

Settling on a smoky eyes look, I declared myself ready for the day. I grabbed my backpack, remembering too late that I never did my homework last night. I shrugged, not really caring as much as I probably should. It actually felt good not do it for once.

The ride to school wasn't as scary as I thought. I feared I was going to panic as soon as I turned off our road, constantly thinking back to the accident. But everything went fine; I just drove super slow and very carefully used my brakes. I still let out a breath of relief when parking the truck. I picked a parking space right by the entrance of the parking lot, not wanting to drive any further, especially when students are walking around.

I stepped out of the truck, slowly touching the ground so I wouldn't slip. I glanced up towards the front doors, dreading the long walk across the frozen death trap. I groaned, but knew I'd rather walk across the ice than drive on it.

Halfway across the lot, I caught the Cullen's getting out of their silver Volvo, looking as pale and unwelcoming as usual. I accidently made eye contact with Edward and wondered what I should do. Ignore him? Casually look away? Smile apologetically? I couldn't decide, but it didn't matter after all, because Edward gave me a confused look and abruptly looked away. I sighed. I guess I definitely won't be issuing an apology at the moment then...

"Bella!" I heard Jen call me to her car a few spaces away. I waved to let her know I heard her and changed my direction.

Once my shoe touched the ground, however, I lost my balance, falling on my back and losing my grip on my backpack, which slid some feet away from me, spilling out the contents of one compartment I must not have noticed was unzipped.

Jen was laughing her ass off at me and as soon as she looked at me again I flipped her the bird, making her laugh even harder. I shook my head, unable to stop chuckling either.

I stood up and went to pick up the closest folders right behind one of the parked cars before getting my bag, being extra careful this time.

A high-pitched screech pierced my eardrums. My head snapped up at the eerily familiar sound. I watched in horror as a dark blue van skid across the black top- headed in my very direction.

School bag now completely forgotten, I abruptly dropped my folders, thinking fast.

I used as much momentum as possible, pushing myself off the back of some random car and leaping as far as I could away. Landing on my side, I slid a short distance away from the oncoming van thanks to the dreaded black ice. I quickly forced my body to stand, my leg only slipping out from underneath me once before I could gain the balance to start running, desperately hoping I was out of the way.

But wasn't. I hadn't created enough distance; I didn't have enough time to run now.

The grinding of metal on metal greeted my ears, alerting me to the dark blue mass now skidding towards the left after impacting with the other vehicle. The rear end came veering back in my direction.

An image of my blue Ford Focus crashing into a tree flashed across my vision.

Sudden adrenaline coursed through me at high speed, just barley giving me time for action. I held my hands out before me, hoping I could try flinging myself away to lessen the impact. I knew immediately I had stupidly underestimated the force of the van coming at me, as I could feel a painful snap in my right arm as my elbows bent in and then out to spring me away from the deadly heap of metal. As my body flung backwards, I only had enough time to contemplate if I was going to smack back into another vehicle or hit the hard asphalt.

After what felt like the longest two seconds of my life, neither happened. Instead I landed on something else. Right as I believed I was safe, that I had made it out alive, what felt like arms wrapped around me, bringing me to a complete stop, forcing my neck to snap back painfully and my head to make contact with the cold, hard, icy parking lot.

I was out instantly.

* * *

**So Scar has some more revelations about what's going on, but how much of it is actually true is yet unknown.**

**As for the accident with the van, I was really reluctant to even use this scene. I wanted to slowly start backing off of what happens in Twilight to do my own things, mostly so no one starts getting on my case about being unoriginal and just copying directly what happens in the book, but I ended up finding a lot of use for this scene anyway.**

**I'm not sure how many of you have realized this, but I am writing my story based on what would happen if a random girl just suddenly pops into the gist of things. So everything is happening how it would if Bella was still here, because that's how it was going to be before Scar suddenly appeared, and is only gradually changing because Scar is starting to slowly be herself and make her own decision, which have been a lot different than Bella's. The reason some things are still similar to the book is because Scar has not created enough change to alter how everything will happen yet. So this is pretty much why I kept the van scene. The way I see it, Scar's appearance can't alter the horrible weather and didn't change how Tyler drives, so chances are the accident could still occur. But obviously Scar's reaction to the van is different due to her different timing, location, actions, etcetera.**

**So yeah, I hope you guys got that and if not, don't worry too much about it. It's not really that important to understand.**

**And for those of you who just want more of the Cullen's, don't worry about that either because you'll be getting more of them from here on. Especially with our favorite stalker vampire!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Favorite and review please!**


End file.
